Taylor Hebert's Quest for the Happy Ending!
by Crazybuu
Summary: This is a archive dump for a quest I am running on SV. In which Taylor Hebert becomes a bubble gum girl. And the dice hate Danny Hebert with a passion.
1. Chapter 1

You are dreaming, you find yourself in a white void that stretches as far as you can see.

You find that this is a welcomed dream, for you have nightmares of being trapped in a confined space fill with rotten blood and other trash. You shiver at the memory as something moves in your sight.

It looks like a wide screen TV, showing highlights of your life.

You shed a tear as you see your mother again in your memories and you grow angry as it starts showing your former best friends betrayal of you.

You feel like you have been to passive, you see the point where you start surrendering yourself to them. You thought you were winning, but you only lost. You are nothing but a victim. Forced to hide like a rat just to eat your lunch in some moments of peace. When you wake up you resolve to do things better.

The screen suddenly disappears.

" **REJOICE**!" An intimidating voice yells out. The voice seems like it echoes for eternity.

"Wha- what?" You squeak out with a slight shiver

" **YOU HAVE WON THE CHANCE OF A LIFE TIME TAYLOR HERBET!** "

"It's Hebert..." You correct the voice timidly, feeling slightly lost.

" **OH... HOLD ON A SECOND.** "

You hear sounds of shuffling paper and scribbling.

You stand there dumbfounded.

" **YES... THERE WE GO!** "

You wait for what must have been ten minutes at least.

"Mr. Voice?" You ask, feel as though you have been forgotten.

" **WHAT?!** "

You flinch.

" **OH, RIGHT. -AHEM-, REJOICE TAYLOR HEBERT. YOU HAVE WON THE CHANCE OF A LIFE TIME!** "

"What did I win? And who are you?" You question. By this time you are used to the voice.

" **NOT IMPORTANT, WHAT YOU WON IS SOMETHING OTHERS WOULD AND HAVE KILLED FOR**!"

"What?"

" **THE CHANCE TO GET A HAPPY ENDING!** "

Confetti falls upon you and you stand there with a dumbfounded expression.

"Doesn't everyone have that chance?" You ask, blowing a streamer away from your mouth.

" **YOU LIVE IN EARTH BET RIGHT?** "

"Yes." You answer.

" **THEN NO.** "

"What?!" You exclaim.

" **YEAH, SUCKS TO BE YOU. WELL IT DID UNTIL YOU WON!** "

"Hey!" You shout in your teenage indignation.

" **OH BE QUITE. WHEN YOU AWAKEN, YOU WILL BE EXALTED AMONGST YOUR MORTAL PEERS!** "

"What does that mean?" You question.

" **IT MEANS THAT YOU GET SUPER POWERS AND IF THE FATES ARE KIND, YOU GET A HIGHER CHANCE OF REACHING THAT EVER ELUSIVE HAPPY ENDING!** "

"Does that mean I am a parahuman?!" You exclaim excitedly. You always wanted to be like Alexandra.

" **SURE, WHY NOT.** **AT LEAST A CERTAIN DEFINITION OF HUMAN.** "

"What was that la-"

Out of nowhere a cat appears and smacks a big glowing prismatic ball of energy to you forehead.

"Shut up and take your damn powers!"

That was the last thing you heard as your sight darkens.

'Can you even go unconscious in a dream in a dream?' Was your last thought as you welcomed the sweet embrace of oblivion.

You wake up with a start as your alarm clock blares to life. You feel clammy and wet from your sweat.

You also feel better than you did your entire life!


	2. Chapter 2

Winning votes:

[X] The most common super power.( Body looks more mature and developed)  
[X] Ki manipulation DBZ style.  
-[X]You now know what it is like to be bubble gum. Majin Race.

* * *

January 1st, 2011

I awoke to the sound of my annoying alarm clock that dad made me get to make sure I get up. Since contrary to what some people would have thought, I am not a morning person.

That is why my pillow met my alarm clock in hopes of silencing the thing.

*Crash!*

... I turn my head towards where the alarm clock was a moment ago and then look down towards the ground.

'Well... dad would be angry about having to get me a new one.' I thought, stifling a yawn. 'At least today cant get any worse then it has been lately.'

And with that I got up in order to start my morning routine, half asleep of course. For some reason I feel like doing something different though. So I just went with my instincts and started to stretch.

'left, right, left, right,' I chant in my mind as I stretch my back and then work on my arms.

Still, I honestly never felt better. Maybe dreaming of a white void means I would always get restful sleep.

'Forward stretch, and then backwards.' I thought as I stretch foreword, touching the ground with my hands, and then leaning back to stretch my back.

Honestly, I could admit that the trio had brought me into a spiral of depression. But that dread I normally feel most mornings, is just not there. For once, I actually feel like my old self, more like a person then a victim.

Maybe, just maybe, that dream was a sign of good things to come. The trio have been backing off lately so I am sure I am correct on that.

'left leg, right leg.' I thought as I start stretching my legs.

Yes! I am sure that is the reason. Honestly doubt I got any super powers though. Though, I found it rather funny that the strange eerie voice in my dream was a kitten all along.

'Maybe I should talk dad into getting me a pet kitten. An adorable one.' I thought as I was on the ground, continuing my morning stretches.

It was when I was doing martial arts kata's that I realized something was terribly off. Something I couldn't quite place. Something that I knew would define me the rest of my life.

That was when I stopped what I was doing and stared at my arm that was no longer mostly covered by my floral pajama shirt.

My arm is pink!

* * *

You just found out that your skin color at least changed, what do you do?

[]"Scream!" Let the world know that you are freaking out!  
[]"Anger!" Let the world know your fury!  
[]"Meh." Ignore it and continue doing important things. Like finishing your kata.  
[]"Ooh," Go to the bathroom and inspect what else has changed about you!  
[]Write-in.


	3. Chapter 3

Winning vote:

[X]"Ooh," Go to the bathroom and inspect what else has changed about you!

* * *

January 1st, 2011

I stood there in my room for a few minutes just starting at my hands. They make me wonder what else was changed... I do feel different.

I need to see myself in a mirror, I need to see what happened to me. Though, for some reason I feel remarkable calm about this.

So, I look for a few things to wear and went to the bathroom like I would when I take my morning shower. But along the way I try and make sure to cause as little sound as I can from my movements.

' I do not want dad to see me like this,' I thought as I sneaked towards the bathroom, 'at least... not until I know for sure what happened to me.'

Honestly, I do not know why I am feeling calm of all things. I just woke up and found out that I have pink skin.

Also do not know why I am starting to have fun at sneaking around. Even as I hear dad shuffling around down stairs I can feel a sorta excitement building. Like playing a game of hide and seek when I was little.

'I always won at hide and seek, like I just won now. Hehehe.' I let out a silent giggle at my thoughts. Making it to the bathroom door in good time. 'Well, time to see what happened.'

Even though the house is rather old I manage not to make a sound, at all. Is that apart of whatever happened to me? Or just me relying on old skills I gained when I was just a kid?

I shut the door behind me as I enter, then take a deep breath of air to prepare myself on what I will soon see.

'Please be just the pink skin.' Echoed in my thoughts as I slowly approached the full body mirror we keep in the upstairs bathroom.

I feel my breath catch in my throat as I stare.

The person staring back at me in the mirror was eerily beautiful in an alien way. The floral pajama's are too small for her so it rode up revealing her flat stomach. She must be at least two inches taller than me, making her around five feet and eight inches but unlike me her body is well proportioned for her hight. Her eyes are fully black with red irises, and her breast are big but not overly so where they would get in the way, fitting rather nicely on her body type. She has hints of lean muscle, none bulky but only there to accent her alien beauty. The top of her head suggests she straight short hair with the rest up in a long pony tail that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her lack of what passes for human ears and a nose does not subtract from her beauty at all. Even the hints of tiny holes around her arms, chest, and head. She looks like she is in-between eighteen and her early twenties.

"Wha-who." I try to say, or ask, who ever this person is. But I noticed her mouth moved like mine as I tried to talk.

'No.' I thought.

Shakily I bring an arm up to my face, trying not to flinch from the realization that her arm moved as well, to try and pinch my cheek.

Only for my eyes to widen as my cheek stretched with my hand pulling on it with no pain at all.

I let go of my cheek watching it snap back into place with morbid fascination.

I then look down to my chest and bring both my hands in order to cup my breast to see if they are real.

I let out a small whimper as I realized yes, they are indeed real... and yes this is my body. I am her, and she is me. I start to tremble a little, putting my hands out in-front of me as I looked at them again. I noticed my nails look like they had been painted black.

After slowly getting over the mild shock I noticed a sticky note stuck to my forehead. I reach up and grab the note and read it.

"Congratulations Taylor Herbet Hebert, you have won the chance to get a happy ending! I know you might seem lost and confused right now especially since the fates decided that in order for you to have a happy ending and live to actually find one, you must become a near indestructible immortal bubble gum girl.

Well, you really are not made out of bubblegum, but if I tell you what you are made of you would just be even more confused! I know I was when I found out what Majin Buu was made out of. Ah yes, Majin Buu is sorta like your father now, well, only on a technicality. As you are now member of the silly, mischievous Majin race! Be proud, as that entire race is a good one. Always making others happy and giving cheer, then murdering the fuckers who think they can take away other's happiness. No, do not worry, you would not have the impulse to kill someone or blow them up unless they really,really, fuck up and make you angry.

So you can get used to your body, I left you some presents. Knowledge that you otherwise would not have, causing you to not need to go through the good old process of trial and error. In the spirit of not allowing you to accidentally blow up the planet you are currently on. Of course. Honestly, that might be an improvement to have that dirtball to blow up but meh, I am not a god of destruction so I really do not care for that. I seen that worlds future, and it was not pretty. I also seen your future, and the world from the eyes one of your alternate selves, your future was not pretty and not fun or amusing in any way. That is when I new you deserved a chance for a happy ending and rigged the cosmic lottery for you to win.

You can be grateful later.

Also, on a different note. Your full power is locked to you. In order to unlock it you will have to get used to your current power. I figured that this would be the safest way for you to really come into your new birth right. Though in some circumstances your locks might looses up, like in extreme anger. I am sorry, the locks are not perfect but to be fair, your pappa was originally created to kill my race. So my magic is kinda wonky against your race.

So anyway, I sincerely wish you luck in finding your happy ending.

\- Supreme Kai of Space and Dimensions

P.S. Yes this note really was that big on that tiny piece of paper Taylor, I am the Supreme Kai of "Space" and "Dimensions" after all."

I did not care that the note soon vanished out of my hands as I finished reading it. I just look at myself in the mirror again with my eyes going wide.

* * *

You just had some shocking things revealed to you, how do you feel?

[]"Happy!" You have a great looking new body, and powers beyond what you could imagine! After all, if you are a part of the race made to kill a different dimensions equivalent to Scion, what is there not to love? So shove all of those silly doubts, fears, and other useless things away and just be happy!

[]"Despair." You are stuck forever looking like a freak, a god thing changed your body like this and there are no chances to going back to how things were. You cant bear to let your dad see you like this, it is best if you just leave and never look back. The great news is you do not really need to eat either, or get harmed by weather or even get sick anymore. So finding shelter is not really important. Getting as far away as you can is.

[]"Anger." How dare they! Well, fine... if they are going to give me power I will just train until I master the power they gave me. Then I will hunt down every single one of those fuckers that did this to me and make them pay! Anyone who gets in my way better watch out.

[]"Fear." You look at yourself, your eyes wide in shock as you stare at your reflect and start to hyperventilate. Only to find out that you are not really hyperventilating and only mimicking it. Causing you to recoil further into yourself. Soon you find yourself on the ground, hugging your knees to your chest wondering what else was changed about you. You remember your childish joy you were getting from sneaking around earlier and call it into question. Was that joy truly your own, or was that joy the byproduct of this change. *Whimpers*

[]Write-in.


	4. Chapter 4

[X]"Happy!" You have a great looking new body, and powers beyond what you could imagine! After all, if you are a part of the race made to kill a different dimensions equivalent to Scion, what is there not to love? So shove all of those silly doubts, fears, and other useless things away and just be happy!

Happiness is fleeting~

* * *

January 1st, 2011

I stare at the face in the mirror wide eyed before I begin to grin.

'I have powers!' I thought, the grin turning a tab bit manic. 'I can be a super hero!'

Honestly, even though I am a bit freaked out about what happened to my body, and a tab bit afraid that my thoughts are not my own, it doesn't matter. I got super powers! Strong ones!

If what that being said was true, I could be more powerful than Scion! Those three will never be able to bring me down again! Because I Taylor Rose Hebert am going to be super hero!

'And a good looking one too.' I thought as I started to do some poses in the mirror.

"Emma would die with envy if she sees me now." I say, taking in my new voice. Sounds a lot more feminine then my old one. I like it! I could probably use it to become an idol if I wasn't already set on being a super hero.

I then start bouncing up and down excitedly. Causing a certain part of me to jiggle like it never before. Causing me to stop and stare at the sight in the mirror.

'Never going to be call flat chested again!' I thought as I start to giggle.

If that cat was here I could kiss him for this!

Though, mentioning cats, I did get a little curious.

"I wonder what these holes are~." I sang to myself. I start poking at one with my finger.

"Do I use them to breath? I wonder~." I start humming a small tune to myself as I continue to inspect the tiny hole.

"Do I even need to breath? I wonder~. So many questions. I wonder where to start." I continue to poke the hole.

"Opps."

I abruptly stop and stare at the finger that got lodged in the tiny hole in my arm.

I should have known curiosity would have killed the cat.

"Well at least it didn't hurt, advantage of being a bubble gum girl I would guess." I start giggling again as I take it out.

"Taylor! Are you taking a shower? You don't want to be late for school!" My dad yelled, cutting me off from any further musings.

"Oh right, I should get ready shouldn't I. I wouldn't want to be late for school after all." Their reactions will be priceless, I can already feel my grin spreading.

So I quickly got my shower and then when I was done I grabbed the cloths I brought with me when I sneaked to the bathroom~Hehe~ and put them on. They consisted of a white tank top, a black hoodie, my unmentionables~, and black jeans.

But I ran into a small problem... well, not that small.

The cloths currently look a few sizes to small on me. 'Guess this is what I get for waking up with a drop dead gorgeous body.' I thought with a sigh.

But then, something came to me. I remember! The Supreme guy gave me knowledge about what I should be capable of! It only took a second to think about what I needed then I knew what I could do to make my cloths fit!

The tip of my long pink pony tail glowed pink and then suddenly, bam!, my cloths fit snuggly. Though I did not notice my belt buckle getting an M on it.

"I will sooo save money when cloths shopping." I said and covered my mouth and giggled again. But I also felt something jiggle again. 'I will still need to shop for a bra though... never really needed one before.' I thought with some annoyance.

At least I will never have back problems because of them. Haha, me one, Emma zero all ready!

"Taylor! You done yet?!" My dad yelled.

"I will be shortly!" I yelled back.

Of course, since I really did not feel all too hungry, I decided to brush my teeth. Stretching my face to make sure I give all of my teeth a nice good clean. I thought I seen them shine, but that could only be a trick of the light. Yes, something like that would never happen in real life... does not matter if I am made up of bubble gum now. Teeth do not do that.

Anyway, I finally got down stairs and made my way to the kitchen, only to see dad hasn't noticed I was here yet.

I barely resist my first urge of yelling, "Hey dad look at what I can do!". just barely. I know that he probably would not react well if I did that, especially since I changed a lot since last night.

I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness flow through me.

'How will my dad react?' I thought, I started to shift nervously. 'I did change a lot, but I am still his daughter right? He will accept it right? He will see that I am happy now... right?'

These type of thoughts filled my head as I thought about how to break it to him. Only to be too late as he turned around and saw me. causing him to stare at me in shock.

"Um.. Hi?" I tried. Nervously waving one of my hands in greeting.

That seemed to snap him out of his shock though. Since he quickly armed himself with a frying pan.

"Who are you?!" He roared. "Don't think just because I look old means I will go down easy if you are planning to rob us!" He advanced, ready to brain me with a frying pan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I franticly wave both my hands in-front of me trying to calm him down. "Dad it's me Taylor!"

"I don't believe you!" He threw the frying pan at me and started to charge, planning on tackling me.

"Dad!" I yell as I caught the frying pan by reflex."You told me to never tell mom about those books I found in closet when I was little!"

That little tidbit cause him to stop short of nearly toppling over me. Also caused him to blush a little.

"Is that really you Taylor?" he asked as he started to poke his cheek in embarrassment.

"Yes dad, its me. I may be all pink and cuddly now, but it is me." I say and then breath a sigh of relief. Setting the frying pan down.

Though honestly, why dad was embarrassed about having the complete Sailor moon manga collection in his closet was beyond me. I liked sailor moon. I should reread them later to give me an idea of good banter with villains though.

He looked at me a little bemused. "Ok.. but why." He looked at me and took in my glorious pink form. "So..." He pauses. Probably trying to figure out a way to ask that wont embarrass me, or he is simultaneously thinking about all the boys he is probably going to have to beat up with a baseball bat when they try to be fresh with me.

Silly dad, I have super powers. If they try to be fresh with me Ill break their legs. Hehe~.

"Matured now?" I give him.

"Yes, something like that." He takes a deep breath and starts to calm down.

"Weeelll," I start, " I was dreaming of a white void. There was a tv thing though going through all of my memories... anyway, there was this voice. It said something about a cosmic lottery or something and that I won the chance of a happy ending. Then something about the fates or whatever will decide what I got. Apparently they decided to turn me into a bubble gum girl that was created to kill this one race that seems to be the equivalent to Scion or a god in religion, but the race reform or something and now spread happiness and joy through what they can. So I have a lot of power! Apparently enough to trivially blow up the planet. But, sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, the voice turned out to be a cute kitten that smacked my head with a glowing disco-ball which caused me to go unconscious. Did you know that you can even go unconscious in your dreams? I found that out. Anyway I then woke up pink and threw my pillow at my alarm clock, Oh, yeah sorry about that dad, I need a new one again." I pause to take a breath that I really do not need. "By the way dad, can we adopt a kitten? I promise I will take care of it." I finished, sounding hopeful.

Of course, when I got going I didn't really pay attention to my fathers facial expressions.

If I would have, I would have noticed him going from looking bemused, then shocked, then paling, and then settling on anger.

"A person changed your body and your ok with that?" Dad started to say, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"Well, I was a little freaked out with it but I got over it. I have kick ass powers and boobs dad. Whats not to like?"

That only caused him to rest his head in one of his hands. As he failed to calm down.

"Taylor, how do you even know the changes were benevolent." He starts breathing heavily, causing me to start getting worried. "How do you know that you are even really Taylor?" He asked, causing me to feel my chest tightening. "HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND NOT JUST A MONSTER THAT HAS ALL OF HER MEMORIES IN ORDER TO REPLACE HER!" He roared, taking his face out of his hand and glaring at me.

"Y..you don't think I am your daughter?" I say quietly with a stutter.

I felt my heart shatter, I knew I was on the brink of tears. I just wanted to be happy after being the universes punching bag for a year, was that too much to ask?

Whats worse, he voiced my deepest fears about this entire thing that I forcibly repressed. How would I even know how to answer him? When I cant even answer that myself?

* * *

Your father just called you on all the doubts that you had repressed. Your emotions are in flux, what do you do now?

[]Run away and out of the house with tears in your eyes. Do not look back even if your father tries to stop you. Find a place out of the way to curl into yourself and break down. (chance of a random encounter)

[]Get angry, how day he say that. How dare the think that? Berate him on his failings as a father and storm out of the house. If the door gets in your way, fuck the door! Find a place to cool off, or that wont be missed. (Chance of a random encounter)

[] Start to cry and start hyperventilating as the emotions and things you repress get the better of you. Break down in-front of your father.

[] Tell him that he has never been a father to you for ever since your mother died and run to your room and break down crying.

[]Write-in.


	5. Chapter 5

Winning vote:

[x] Start to cry and start hyperventilating as the emotions and things you repress get the better of you. Break down in-front of your father.

At least things cant get worse, right?

* * *

January 1st, 2011

I stare at my father, my eyes on the edge of tears. Why? Why would he say something like that?

But... he has a point, am I Taylor? I have all of her memories and I believe I am Taylor... Isn't that enough?

B-but, why...

"I-I was just trying to be happy. *hic*" I say with a quite, trembling voice. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. "When mom died, I felt like I couldn't be happy ever again." I didn't pay attention to Danny's wince. "I-if Emma wasn't there for me I am not sure I could have pulled myself together..." I didn't notice Danny wince again, his anger all but vanished."B-but then out of no where she betrayed me!" I let out a sobbing scream. "F-for a year, she made it her lives goal to make mine a living hell!" I can feel myself to start hyperventilating. "I have no one to turn too. No one to help me." I say quietly as I start to sit down, crying all the way.

"Then I was finally given a chance to be happy. A chance to be something more than a victim." I did not notice Danny's eyes widen and him going pale. "I woke up different, but I still feel like I am Taylor. So I tried looking on the bright side for once in my life." I looked up at Danny for the first time, my eyes wide and watery. "I was hoping you would be there for me,*hic*, I was hoping for you to see that I am finally happy again... and... and." I finally broke down completely, curling into myself and hugging my knees to my chest for dear life.

I am in a strange body... and I have no one to comfort me. No one to tell me its going to be all right... no one.

"Taylor..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry..." His voice seemed strained, and choking. Like he was holding back something. I could care less right now though. He wasn't there for me...

"Look, Taylor..." I hear him say while I sob uncontrollably. "I am out of my depth here..." I imagine he feels angry about that, but does he really care? Does he really think I am Taylor? He didn't before... why would he now?

"So I am going to call the PRT alright?" So you are going to shove the problem on someone else and pretend I don't exist? "They are the experts about this sort of thing..." I didn't need experts, I wanted my dad. "They will help you... help us get through this." No one will help me. They will only betray me...

"I promise I will there for you for now on." He said as he got up. Liar.

"Ok...Danny." I managed to say through my sobs.

I didn't see him wince again, one last time.

I am alone.

* * *

Ouch, things are really strained between father and daughter now, huh. Don't worry Taylor! It can only get better from here on right?

[] PoV Danny interlude.  
[] Skip to PRT arrival.

Only two vote options because Taylor can't do much else right now but wait as she cries all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Winning votes:

[X] Skip to PRT arrival.

Bubble bubble boiling trouble. Gut punch.

* * *

January 1st, 2011

I stay on the floor curled up in myself crying for who knows how long. During which Da-Danny tried to comfort me a few times but ultimately failed. I don't know if I can ever trust him again. The hurt was just too much and dug too deeply.

If he does not think of me as his daughter, Ill get used to not thinking about him as a father. *sniffle*

I mean, I am Taylor right? I fully believe myself to be her at this point. Otherwise what Da-Danny said to me would not have hurt so much. I probably would have laughed and blew a raspberry at him if that was not the case.

My wailing was reduced to quite sobs, allowing me to hear the door bell.

'Huh, I guess this is where the PRT arrest me, right? After all Da-Danny thinks I am not his daughter, so therefore I am a stranger that obviously broke in and entered the house. I mean, I can't be mistaken for anything but a parahuman.' That thought sent off another round of sobs.

Really, I put it out of my mind earlier when I got overexcited about the awesome powers and the body it came with, but this truly is what I will look like for the rest of my life.

'I will never have a secret identity,' I thought. 'Good.'

That..thought came as a surprised to me. But it makes a twisted sort of sense that deep down I wanted to be someone else besides Taylor, and now I can. Best of all, it is permanent. I will never have to go back to being, just normal nerdy, too thin lipped and too ugly lanky body, flat-chested, Taylor. Best of all, the trio can't touch me now.

'I will never allow myself to be the victim again,' I thought, 'I have super powers... I am worth something.'

It is amazing what a little self pep talk can do to calm someone down. I think I am worth something, therefore I am and all of that.

What was that song again? Don't worry. Be happy. Yes, that is what I should do.

Worrying about what is past is useless to me now. Things can only look up for me from now on, after all.

'Apparently, I also think faster then my old self. Since the door just now opened.' I thought. 'Well, time to face the music.'

I heard the foots steps coming and sounds of my dad talking to someone, someone with a feminine voice from what it sounds like.

"- and I just got angry at it." I catch the tail end of the conversation my fa-Danny was having with the feminine voice.

'So, I am a it huh?' I thought darkly. 'Jokes on him, I have breast.'

"There are protocols in place that can help out." The feminine voice said.

'Wonder what they are talking about?' I wondered~.

Now that they are getting closer I can tell the feminine voice has a little accent to it. Probably barely noticeable to anyone but me. Apparently I have super hearing, go figure.

So I just sit up and try to make myself more presentable, like I was not just crying for hours, or was it minutes? I can't tell. But either way I cross my legs and prepare myself for my impendent arrest.

'Hands are supposed to be at the back of my head, right?' I thought. 'I wonder what rights I have since I don't think I am technically human anymore.' I scowl, 'I still want that kitten though.'

They finally got here and the first thing I noticed when they appeared was the American flag scarf. Then I noticed the woman attached to it. She looked a little tanned and defiantly athletic. She has a sorta militaristic look going on but not too much, then I noticed her holding a small green knife.

'Its Miss Militia!' I thought excitedly. 'I am going to get arrested by Miss Militia!' And that really put a damper on my inner fangirl.

"Taylor Hebert?" she questioned. Well, she also might look a little surprised at my appearance but I don't blame her. Not everyone turns into a bombshell bubble gum girl over night.

"I am Taylor yes!" I say excitedly, almost shouting. So I lied about my inner fangirl being down. So sue me.

Huh, not-dad looks a little surprised about my mood. Oh well~.

"I can see that," she let out a small soft chuckle that others that are not I would not hear. Her eye's crinkling a bit in mirth. God I feel like I am blushing. Can I blush? Yes, apparently I can. So embarrassing~.

"Why do you have your hands behind your head though?" She questioned, her eyes crinkled in thought.

'Her eyes are certainty expressive.' I thought then say out loud. "I am being arrested right?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Of course not-dad, how I decided to refer to him from now on, looked at me questionably.

Same as Miss Militia too. Huh, I am not under arrest?

"Why would you think that?" Miss Militia questioned. I can tell by her eyes~.

"I am a stranger to Danny, so I broke in and entered right?" Not-dad looked like he got suckered punched."And I obviously am a parahuman, so I committed a crime as a parahuman and that is where you come in to stop my dastardly deeds and arrest me right?" I half questioned, half state.

Why does Miss Militia look sad now?

"You didn't commit any crimes Taylor... your father told me what happened." She stated.

"Really?" I questioned, putting my hands in my lap."Thats good then." I tilt my head as I stare into her eyes!

I think I might have unnerved her a bit since she took a small step back and blink. That means I won the contest! Ha!

"Here," she starts walking over to me. "Let me help you up."

"Oh, thats ok." I say. I can only help myself after all.

I put my hands back and then on the ground and do a handstand, then I flip myself, landing on my feet of course and stand right up. Spreading my arms wide. "Tah dah~"

Super powers are cool, I probably would have broke something if I did that as normal, depressing Taylor.

Mili, thats what I am going to call her from now on, sure seemed impressed.

"Well, you certainly are... flexible." Mili stated, but it feels like she was going to say something else, what with her brow all scrunched up like she is thinking deeply of something.

Oh well~.

"Would you mind coming to the PRT tower with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I chirped, making sure to give her a big smile. After all, I am going to be a super hero right?

Not-Dad looks kinda lost. Also think I unnerved Mili again since she took a step back.

Huh, I think I am going to need to work on my smile.

So I follow Mili out of the house and into a non-descriptive white van that I just described to myself. Looks like they failed at their job. Anyway, Not-dad is going to be following along in his truck, since he has to come too for legal issues or something. Also, secret identity or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Too excited. I am going to be a super hero!

That is probably why we are going to the PRT headquarters, right?

So I enter the non-descriptive white van with Mili and we were on our way!

Of course, this is the perfect time to talk to Mili so I do.

"Am I going to become a Ward?!" I blurt out.

She looked taken back a bit from the sudden question, but she quickly recuperated quickly and smiled.

"If everything goes well, then yes." Mili states. I admit, I got a little excited and started to bounce a bit in my seat.

"Neat," I say simply. Trying to play it cool. I think I failed at that, but Mili didn't call me on it.

In fact she looks rather contemplative now. Huh.

"Are you feeling ok, Taylor?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I answer. Of course I was. But she didn't look convinced, so I gave her another smile again.

She flinched back a bit. Huh.

"Are you sure?" Mili asked again.

"I am, I am." I state simply Waving the question off. But she looks like she did not believe me for some reason.

After that the conversation fell into a sorta lull. So I passed the time by swinging my feet and looking around. Until we finally stopped moving. We're here~.

I got out of the van and started to stretch my back, putting my arms together and stretching them upwards.

"Taylor."

'Hmm?' I put my arms down and turn towards Mili, I was about to ask when suddenly Mili hugged me. I froze in the embrace.

"Everything is going to be alright." She whispered. Then she released the embrace and smiled at me. Then started to walk towards the tower.

I felt my eyes start to tear up again but I quickly wiped them away.

I...I did not need that hug. I-I really, didn't. You believe me, right? ...Right?

* * *

Finally made it to the PRT headquarters! You want to be a hero right? Well, first there is meeting the director, paperwork, power testing and then meeting your maybe future teammates! With a chance for a fated encounter to boot! I bet you can't guess who that is!

How do you want to go with power testing, btw?

[]Do as much as you know how to do now! (shape-shifting, Buu magic, martial arts, regeneration.)

[]Be curious and find out what exactly you can do! (Find out about all current powers that are unlocked.)

[] Be sneaky and try to hide most powers and just do the minimum! (martial arts and regeneration.)

[]Have fun and play around! (?)

[]Write-in

Meeting your maybe future teammates! How do you want to act?(Baring the fated encounter does not happen.)

[]Happy and excited! You want to be here, damn anything else that would bring you down!

[]Nervous and twitchy. You are meeting people that you do not know, and that will possible be with you for the next years.

[]Serious and suspicious. Your trust in others was hurt real bad, therefore new people must be treated with suspicion, right?

[]Break down and cry. You received a hug, something that you haven't had in a long time.

[]write-in


	7. Chapter 7

[X]Be curious and find out what exactly you can do! (Find out about all current powers that are unlocked.)  
[X]Happy and excited! At least at first, I want to be here, but I am scared and really hope to make some friends. (Happy but trying and a bit fragile)

Curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

I managed to compose myself and catch up to Mili. With my hoodie on to help cover my features as we do not want to make a scene, I don't exactly look normal after all. Though I will need to get used to that in the future, after all I am pink and proud. I wont hide who I am anymore, nor will I let anyone bring me down again.

I still can not help the niggling little doubts though. What if this is all a set up? What if I am going to be jailed or worse? What if they do not think I really am Taylor like Not-dad?

Really though. Such silly doubts are nothing I need right now.

'Don't worry~. Be Happy~.' I start humming as I trotted along with Mili. Though that did cause her to look at me funny for a bit.

Don't know why though, I am not acting any different.

Anyway, me and Mili use are amazing stealth skills to reach a personal entrance near the back of the PRT tower.

There were a few gawkers, but my clever disguise hid my features. Muahaha.

By the way, the tower is huge you know? I guess it is supposed to inspire or something, but honestly. It makes me feel sorry for the people who have to clean the outside windows.

'Maybe they use tinker tech to do it?' I thought as I continued humming.

"Just wait a sec here, ok? I need to call us in." Mili stated, so I waited. I am a good girl you know.

Though I do ignore what she is saying on the mic, it is none of my business. I need to get used to filtering out the information my senses give me anyway.

There are just some things that I am not meant to know after all.

Anyway, Not dad is using the front entrance of the tower. Apparently, they use a random excuse generator that Armsmaster made in order to get appointments or something.

I read about it online. Apparently it makes up some of the most silly excuses ever.

I want to try it out sometime.

"Alright, follow me Taylor." Mili said and smiled at me. I gave her a smile as well.

She didn't flinch away this time, so my smile must be improving!

I squelch the urge to do a victory fist pump with extreme prejudice.

Judging by the small chuckle Mili had, she noticed anyway.

Ugg, so embarrassing~.

I cant help it though! I am really excited to be here.

'I am going to be a super hero~.' I start to chant with a smile.

Though I am wondering something. So I decide to ask Mili.

"Soo," I start causing her to look my way as we were walking down the hall. "What exactly is going to happen? I mean... I am really excited to be here but.." I tread off there.

I still have doubts after all. Even though Mili has been super nice, I had people betray me before. Just recently too.

I don't let the emotions that thought brought up get me down.

After all, don't worry right?

Though I did not need to complete the sentence anyway apparently. Mili might have caught onto what I was going to say judging by that sad look she gave me.

'Mili sure is perceptive.' I thought. That could be dangerous... I shake that errant thought away.

I wont let things get me down... I will be happy.

"Well, when we get to the meeting room," Mili begins, "Director Piggot will debrief you and your father about the wards, and the benefits." I listen to her as we walk, though she seems a bit hesitant now. Interesting. "Director Piggot might be a bit abrasive, but she means well." Mili pauses and stops walking. I stop as well. "Not many parahumans remember what they see when they trigger."

"Trigger?" I asked, kinda interrupting her as well. Sorry, Mili~.

"Triggering..." Mili takes a deep breath, "is what people refer to the moment when a parahuman gets super powers. Generally when that parahuman goes through the worse day of their lives." Mili's eye's turn sad and she shivers a bit.

Ooh, ooh! Is that why she was a bit jumpy with me today? That would make sense. Most parahuman are probably not as stable like me or got their powers from a nice little kitten and its magic disco ball.

Wait... Mili must be remembering her trigger event!

"Wha-," She squeaked as I spontaneously hugged her. Though I might be a bit taller than her since her face ended up in between my breast. Ah, well. Hugs make people feel better. Mili taught me that.

Apparently I really needed that hug after all.

"There, there. Everything will be ok." I repeat what she said to me. Rubbing her back gently.

After some time passes I release her from the embrace and step back a bit.

'I cant believe I did that!' I shout in my mind. I feel my face heat up epically. Mili didn't fare much better.

But I couldn't help it!

Mili looked sad, and I didn't want her to be sad.

Its better to be embarrassed then sad.

"Always making others happy and giving cheer to those who need it." I repeat what the note said to me.

"What?" Mili asked as she recovered from the hug.

"It's... it's nothing. Just something I heard recently, sorry about the hug." I say trying to change the topic.

"It's fine..." Mili takes a calming breath, "anyway, lets get back on topic." She straightens up proper, though the small blush on her face give away her earlier embarrassment.

"There are also another type of parahuman. Case 53s." Mili says, in business mode.

"Monster capes?" I read about them online. No one knows where they come from, but people speculate that their powers went wrong somehow, leading them to take an inhuman form or their powers become wildly out of control.

Though conspiracy theorist think that there is a shadowy organization behind them, bent on creating an army to kill someone named Zion. And that they keep the more dangerous monster capes in a secret dimensional lair, while releasing the weaker ones.

Though, the same conspiracy theorist also says that tin foil hats would prevent the Simurgh scream from working on people who wear them.

'Really, the Winged_One is silly sometimes. Everyone knows tinfoil hats protect against aliens and not the Simurgh .' I thought as I distracted myself with my thoughts.

"Taylor?" Mili asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"Yes?" I totally did not get distracted.

Though Mili still looks at me funny.

Damn, she knows. Perceptive~.

"Yes, "monster capes," Mili makes sure to use easy to understand quotes. Hey, I may have gotten distracted but that doesn't mean I wouldn't know a quotation when I hear one. "We..." she hesitates and then starts walking again. I follow her. Of course~.

"We think you might be one." she says quietly.

Hmm? But I don't feel out of control or unstable. But I can guess where they are coming from in thinking that.

Makes even more sense on why Mili was jumpy around me than me just having a regular trigger event though.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes... but you do not exhibit most of the signs of being one." she starts, "for one you do not seem to be suffering from memory loss. Though you might have selective memory loss," Mili mutters quietly, I probably was not supposed to hear so I ignore it. "We do not know if you have the tattoo, but your biology might have made it hard to even get the standard tattoo. The thing is, you remember someone changing your body into..."

"I am a bubble gum girl." I say.

"Yes... yes you are." She says with some mirth. "That is the thing. Normally case 53s have no memory, or any clue on how they appeared. But you do." she stops walking again and takes a deep breath.

I stop walking as well, waiting on what she is going to say... but I can guess.

"You are not obligated to answer any questions regarding the topic, especially if it makes you feel uncomfortable." she pauses, again. I can tell she doesn't like what she is saying. "But It might give us a lead finally on what is going on with the Case 53s, and get us one step closer to helping them." She looks at me right in the eyes."But I will stand with you if you do not want to talk about it and the Director gets pushy on the subject." I can see her resolve, to make sure I am treated right.

It..It honestly brings a tear to my eye.

"T-thank you." I quietly mutter, rubbing the tears from my eyes. I will not cry.

She gives me a one armed hug to reassure me, and we start walking again.

The rest of the way passed in conformable silence.

When we got to the room, not dad was already waiting inside. Along with a a stern looking women. She may look somewhat sickly, and then heavy set but... She, I am sorry for being crass but, holy shit she is intimidating. She practically radiates that she is not one to cross.

There is no shame to admit I start trying to hide behind Mili.

Though not dad looks sad now for some reason.

"Since you two are finally here, we may begin." She starts, scowling at she looks at me. "Hello Taylor Hebert, I am Director Emily Piggot. As you know I am in charge of the local branch of the PRT."

I give her a nod then walked to the chair that was open. Since Mili had walked to stand with another figure that I missed. Huh.

The figure was a man wearing some sort of power armor and his build suggest that he takes his training seriously. He also has a well trimmed beard.

'Its Armsmaster!' I thought as I finally realized who he was. 'I have underwear with his brand!' I blush and turn my head away from him. Bad mind, stop embarrassing me in-front of hero's!

"And I am the leader of the Protectorate, as you probably know." Armsmaster said, causing me to look at him.

"Yes, your Armsmaster!" I state excitedly. Causing Mili to chuckle softly.

"Correct. I am here in case you have any questions about the Wards." He stated, neither raising his voice or lowering it. His neutral expression honestly reminds me of robocop.

... Robomaster.

I stifle a giggle, "Okay." I acknowledged his presence.

"Now that the social pleasantries are quite done, lets start with the reason you both are here." Piggot starts with a frown. Though that could be her default expression, so I could be wrong~. "You have expressed interest in joining the Wards, am I correct Taylor?"

"Yes. I want to be a super hero!" I say excitedly. Practically vibrating with energy.

Can't help that I am made out of sugar after all.

Sugar, spice and everything nice!

"Then you are making a good decision by deciding to join the wards." Piggot stated, staring at me. " Independents do not last long. They either get conscripted by the gangs, or anger the wrong person and end up dead." She speaks as if she is stating an undeniable truth. "This is an even worse problem for you since you will not be able to have a secret identity. Your father can and will be used against you."

Really, it is like she is trying to scare me or something. It didn't work, but it might have worked on not dad since he was tightening his grip on his chair's armrest.

"You do not need to tell us the statistics, Director. I know how bad it is." Not dad says, with a bit of bite.

Oh, he wasn't scared just getting angry... and why am I edging farther away from him?

I stop and take a breath to calm down. I am not afraid, I really am not.

'I hope no one caught that.' I thought to myself.

Of course I didn't notice that Mili saw, then looked at not dad and frowned.

"I was merely stating the truth." the directer starts. "The fact that your daughter wants to join the Wards instead of just going out without any sort of backup speaks well of her. You should be proud." Not dad flinched.

'So he is not proud of me?' I thought darkly. A small frown marred my face before I quickly shook it off and smiled again. I wont let it get to me.

Though that pretty much set the tone for the following hour or so, I couldn't tell.

From where I would ask something I am curious about, and then it would be answered by either Armsmaster or Piggot. Armsmaster explained the benefits of joining the Wards, money wise but I did not really care for that.

Though if I am to be honest with myself, the main thing I want from joining the Wards is friends. It is also the main thing I am having doubts with.

After all, I do not have the best experience when it comes with my peer group.

Then not dad would ask questions, like would I get professional help.

Like I need that. At least I did not roll my eyes when that was asked.

Of course my dad finally asked about the dangers. Thats when I payed more attention to him.

I think I know what he is going to try. I wont like it.

"Patrols for the Wards are strictly voluntary. Even then, they are not to engage any super villain, and instead back off." Armsmaster said in a perfect monotone. He must say that a lot. "Also, the Wards are designed to be a safe environment where young parahumans can safely learn how to control their powers."

"Then why do we hear Wards engaging super villains all the time?' not Dad questioned. He was starting to get angry again. I could tell. "Not to mention you guys still send them at Endbringers!"

"Wards are not meant to engage villains, Mr. Hebert." Piggot starts"In fact they are given strict orders not too. Every time a Ward engaged a villain was in circumstances that we had no control over." She pauses and takes a breath. "As for the Endbringers, every Ward that has fought them volunteered. It is honestly a sad truth that we need to allow children to fight those monsters, but there is not much we can do about it." The director sighs. Looking weary for a little while before returning to her default expression. " As a parent, you will be able to sign a waver that would prevent Taylor from participating in Endbringer battles even if she volunteers. We will not allow her too. Same with patrols."

Not dad looked satisfied with that but I wasn't. I will not allow him to stop me from being a super hero. And Super hero are supposed to fight for what is right, even against monsters like the Endbringers.

Even though I have no clue that I would be able harm them anyway, I will at least join the search and rescue.

I will not be a coward. So it is time to remind not dad that things changed.

"Danny," I say not caring for his flinch. "I am no longer a fragile little girl anymore. Please keep that in mind."

"Yeah... I guess you arn't." Not dad says with a sad smile. "Taylor, I just do not want to loose you as well. Losing Annette was bad enough,having to bury my daughter would just be crushing." Not dad's face seemed to have aged years, but I know it was a trick of the light. "If this is really what you want though Taylor... I wont stop you. I haven't really been much of a father for you for years, so I will at least stay out of your way." He then looked straight into my eyes. His weariness all but evaporated. "But promise me you will stay safe Taylor."

...

I honestly do not know how to respond to that, so I simply stay silent and nod my head in agreement.

From there I did not really pay attention to the rest of the meeting, Not dad was at least handed papers for my incoming ward member ship to sign.

He was reading through them throughly.

"There is another concern, besides Taylor's joining the Wards that I will like to address now." Piggot state, causing me to pay attention again, and not dad to look at her again. "It concerns the orgin of Taylor's new found powers."

This is what Mili warned me would happen, wasn't it?

"Taylor, you may be able to give us new leads on where the case 53s are coming from. I would like to ask you on what you can remember." Piggot states rather calmly.

They already know what I told dad, but they do not know about the note that disappeared.

Only that a kitten smacked my head with a magic disco-ball... that sounds rather odd now that I think about it.

Probably wouldn't help any claims of sanity I could make either. Even though I honestly doubt the being that gave me my new body is behind the case 53s, I guess I could tell them.

But not everything.

"Well, I will say this right now." I compose myself. Getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I do not think that the person responsible for my change has anything to do with the case 53s. Especially since he wanted me to get the chance for a happy ending."

"Even if he is not behind them, any information on him may be valuable." Piggot pressed and I frown.

Mili was about to intervene on my behave until I spoke again. "He called himself the Supreme Kai of space and dimensions." Piggot seems to be satisfied that I am talking, Mili seems curious, and Armsmaster is as still as the statue he is pretending to be.

Not dad seems to be getting a bit angry again. No idea why.

"In my dream I was in a white void. But there was this screen that was going through memories of my life." I say as I recount the strange dream. "Then their was a voice that seemingly echoed from everywhere at once. It said that it rigged a cosmic lottery in order to give me a chance at a happy ending." Piggot frowned a bit more than she was. "At the end a cat appeared and hit me with a prismatic ball of energy. Though, thinking about it now that was probably not his true appearance. Then I woke up pink." I finished recalling my strange dream.

"Thank you for cooperating Taylor, there could be a chance that this "Supreme Kai" did in fact appear to all the other case 53s and made them forget everything they knew." Piggot states, frowning even more. "Your biology probably messed up what ever he uses to make case 53s forget and altered your memories to think it was a cat that did this too you. Going so far to make himself seem benevolent so you wouldn't think to much about it." The director leans back in her comfy chair. "Still, you may now be the last case 53 to appear. As this "Supreme Kai" might have found what he was looking for in you." She sighs at the end and looks like she is getting an headache. "But it at least answered some questions."

I don't know if she is right about that, deep down I feel that she is terribly wrong. But... could I have been made to think that?

I quickly shake my head to clear my paranoid thoughts. I already established to myself that I am Taylor. I do not need to start doubting my own thoughts again

"While you father is finishing up the paper work for you to join the Wards, Miss. Militia will take you to the power testing rooms." Piggot state, causing Mili to look at her.

But Mili did as she was told and so we were walking in the totally white hallways again. Probably made to confuse anyone that were not supposed to be there.

The way was honestly silent. It was not until we reached the elevator that Mili spoke.

"Taylor..." She hesitates. I tilt my head to the side and look at her curiously. "I do not really know how to put this delicately but... is your father abusing you?"

What? Where did that come from?

"No!" I shouted a bit. Surprising her. "He just... he just... was never there anymore." I say quietly. My head downcast.

Mili put a hand on my shoulder.

"After mother died, he just was never the same." I start to crack a bit. "I remember when he used to be so full of life,but now a days he is like a ghost." I ball my fists. "And when he did pay attention to me after all of these years, he yelled at me." My fist tighten. "Called me a monster... told me that I am not his daughter." My fist tightened to the point where it would draw blood on a normal human.

I could feel my power responding to my anger. I know Mili backed away from me at a point. Her power shifting around in her unease.

'Deep breaths Taylor. Deep breaths.' I chant in my mind with my eyes closed. It would be so easy to give into my anger, but I know deep down that was a bad idea.

Surprisingly I calmed down. In fact, I feel like I just woken up after a long time asleep.

'Whoa.' I thought.

I can sense life. That is the only way to describe it. I can feel my own energy and the energy of others. I can tell Mili is ill at ease with how her life force is fluctuating. I even sense where Not dad and Piggot are.

I can feel even the thousands of bugs skittering around.

But something is odd, Mili has two life forces. I find myself curious so I focus only on her.

'She defiantly has two life forces, but the second one seems distant. Like it is there and not at the same time. How interesting.' I muse. 'I wonder if all parahumans are like that.'

"Taylor?" I heard Mili question. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I am." I open my eyes. " I feel like I just woken up after a long nap." I turn to her and smile.

"Ok..." Mili says somewhat nervously. I should fix that.

"I am sorry." I bow in forgiveness. " I was letting my anger get the better of me." I continue to smile. "I think I just figured out some of my powers."

"Really?" Mili questions, composing herself from her earlier unease.

"Yep!" I say excitedly. "I can sense life." I start bouncing up and down.

I cant help it, I feel so giddy!

"What do you mean?" Mili questioned.

"I mean, I can sense where every living thing is within my range!"

Mili's eyes widen a bit. "That... what is your range?"

"Hmm..." I stop bouncing and concentrate. "About three blocks or so. It is still a bit hard to focus on one at a time though. Some of the energy is weak." I focus again. This time on Director Piggot.

Her energy feels sickly.

"Is Director Piggot dieing?" I blurted out. Causing Mili to jump a bit form the suddenness.

"What do you mean? Milli asked in a worried tone.

"Her life energy feels sickly for some reason."

"Would her having failing kidneys have something to do with that?"

I blinked.

"Maybe. I might be able to heal that though." I state causing Mili to stare at me.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. But i think I still need practice though." I state with a shrug. "Why hasn't someone healed her yet, though? She is the director of the PRT in Brockton bay which has Panacea in it."

"The Director... had a bad experience with a parahuman and she does not really trust a parahuman to heal her." Mili stated, clearly uncomfortable about the topic.

Hmm~. Ill look into that later.

"Seems kinda silly to me." I say as I drop the matter for now.

Why would someone like her be a Director of the PRT? I wonder~.

"Do you have any idea what your powers are Taylor? Or do you only have your life sense and healing?" Mili questioned.

"No idea really." I state. "But I am curious what I can do!" I state excitedly and paused. "Though... it might be a bad idea to see what I can do here. I may be able to make things explode."

"You wont need to worry about that, Taylor. The PRT tower also has a blaster range that is completely isolated to the point where you will be able to cut loose." Mili informed me.

"Really?!" I stated, excited about the prospect though I have doubts.

After all I can apparently crack a planet in half if what that note is to be believed.

'Maybe I should tell them that.' I thought. 'Nah, they probably already know.'

Anyway, the elevator ride stopped finally and we started to walk in the bland hallways that really need color. Seriously. I swear I am going to paint these walls.

And they will worship me for it.

We finally made it to a room occupied by one person.

"This is the new ward here for testing, huh?" An older gentlemen like voice said. Causing me to look in his direction instead of just ignoring him. Because that would not be nice.

The older gentlemen does look well old... at least in his fifties or sixties judging by his graying hair, and general build. He also wears spectacles.

'He looks like he would break by the wind blowing on him.' I thought.

"Yes," Mili answers, "this is Taylor Hebert. Taylor, this is Doctor Wheatley Jones." she introduces us. Then she moves back where she wont get in the way and close enough to show that she is her to support me.

"Hi." I stick a hand-up in greeting. Got to play it cool after all. Don't want the guy to suddenly get an heart attack or something after all.

My appearance must be very shocking to people I first meet after all.

Turns out I was wrong. Wheatley merely raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, at least your appearance would be easy for the PR guys to market, or not. I don't really care. I am Doctor Wheatley Jones, but you can call me Doctor Jones. I will be in charge of your power testing from here on out." Doctor Jones walks over and extends a frail hand.

"Um..." I look at the hand then look at mine. Then I remember the note. "Hi, I am Taylor Hebert." I introduce myself again and shake his hand gently.

"Judging by the hesitance and the restraint you are showing, you think you are a brute. Correct?" He stops shaking my hand and pulls out a pen and starts writing on his clipboard.

"I think so?" I half answer and half question.

"Ah, in case your wondering the power classifications are as follows: Mover, Shaker, Brute, Breaker, Master, Tinker, Blaster, Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. What categories do you think you have?"

"Umm," I tried remember what all I think I can do, and where they would be placed in the categories. "Mover, Shaker, Brute, Breaker, blaster, thinker, striker, and changer." I state.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mili's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Well, that generally makes it easier for me. Normally new capes do not know how much they are capable of. But I guess that would be because of your unique circumstances." The Doctor Muses.

And with that, we get to testing. Honestly, it was rather boring. Stand here and get hit by something, punch that, which I found out that holding back my punches would be extremely necessary... that poor machine. For the shaker test I used telekinesis to move a few small objects, which was not as impressive as punch-exploding a machine that was designed to take a lot of force. I also turned a few objects into things. Which made the old doctor rather excited for some reason and Mili looked, contemplative?

All I did was turn something into gold, it was not too hard. Weirdos.

Conjuring that cookie out of thin air was more impressive for me. And tasty too. Yum~.

As for the thinker test I explained my senses and what I sensed. And for the striker I healed a few animals. Not fully, since some of them were not well and I did not have enough practice healing. Which made me sad, I even started to cry a little.

Which caused Mili to pat me on the back and tell me it is ok, the animals will be taken care of. And that I would not need to worry I could not heal them fully.

I Conjured a lollipop to make me feel better. Mmm, cherry flavor~.

That incident caused the doctor to look at me for a long while and just shake his head muttering how I will be popular with the children.

Then we went to the blaster section. It really did seem isolated from the rest of the tower.

"Ok then, all you need to do is hit the targets over there with whatever you think is your blasting power." The doctor said on the intercom, behind an enclosed area with Mili.

"Kay," I agree, already getting bored of the testing.

I quickly charge up a ki ball in front of an outstretched hand and fired. Not even looking at the targets.

Needless to say the explosion destroyed all the targets, shook the entire tower and destroyed a highly reinforced wall.

I reeeaaaallly hope I do not have to pay for that.

I can see Mili frantically talking to someone but I can't hear what about. While the doctor just sat there, looking at the hole in the wall.

Huh, a blue jay just flew past.

"Next time, try a smaller blast if you can." Doctor Wheatley Jones simply states on the intercom as he doesn't afraid of anything.

Seriously, I do not think anything can phase him.

Mili finally got done with who ever she was talking to and opened the door to the now has a huge window blast room and motioned me to follow her.

I quickly caught up to her and muttered a good bye to Doctor Jones as I left. He simply waved once then went back to writing on his clipboard.

It wasn't until we got in the super slow elevator that Mili spoke to me.

"Well, Taylor. Are you ready to meet the Wards?" Mili questioned me and gave me a smile.

What...?

"S-sure!" I state nervously. Causing Mili to give me a questioning look.

"Um.. I just really do not have the best experience with people my age..."

"Oh?" Mili hummed, "Is there a reason why?"

Crap.

Well.. I can trust Mili right? After all she is Miss Militia! A super hero! Also, she has been really nice to me.

I take a deep breath to calm down.

"I.. didn't always have what you could call a happy personality. Well, I was a bit of a chatterbox before the bulling happened." I pause, taking another deep breath. Mili politely waits for me to continue.

"I never had many friends growing up but I did have one." I smile sadly. "We were like sisters really, we did everything together." I let out a small chuckle. "Until she betrayed me." I spat out with an amount of my fury.

"I honestly do not know what happened, but when she betrayed me she made it her lives goal to make mine a living hell. Spreading false rumors about me, berating my looks, every insult was said and flung at me, destroying my homework." My fists tighten. "That kind of stuff I could have dealt with, even with her new best friend being physical every now and then. But then she used everything I ever told her in confidence against me. Every time she did it felt like she was stabbing me with a knife with each thing she let out." I start to shake." and then she twisted the knives by stealing my mothers flute. One of the few possessions I have to remember her by, and when they finally gave it back... It was desecrated with all manner of and filth and broken."

"What were the teachers doing while this was going on?" Mili questioned, her brow furrowed.

"They looked away and ignored it." I let out a bitter chuckle. "Even when I took it to the principle it was either I lack sufficient evidence or I was treated as the problem." The chuckle turned into a sob near the end.

I felt Mili hug me again, whispering assurances.

"Can you tell me names? She asked after I calmed down some. "The PRT should be able to help you with this or at least get you transferred to a different school." she lets up the embrace.

"It doesn't matter. They cant hurt me anymore." I say, wiping my face.

"Taylor, what they been doing to is criminal." Mili looks at me sternly. "Not saying anything would only allow them to get away with it."

'Sorta like my mother would when...' I quickly kill that thought. Mili is nice, but she would never be my mother.

But I still caved in all the same.

"Emma Barn's, Sophia Hess," I noticed Mili's eyes narrow, huh. "Madison Clements are the main ones."

"I see." Mili's voice was cold even as fury light her eyes. "Have they targeted anyone else and how long has this been going on?" She asked in a calm tone.

Even though she was anything but calm. I gulped a little.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

I start explaining in exactly detail on what happened and what I witness but at the time was too depressed to really notice. I was not the only victim apparently, just the main one.

Mili grew a bit more angry with everything I listed. While her expression just became more eerily calm.

I honestly would not want to be anyone in her way today.

"And that is all I can remember." I honestly was surprised I remembered so much. "I also cataloged mainly everything in a note book, including on what the teachers saw and did nothing about." I finished.

"That notebook would probably be needed if an investigation takes place." Mili states. "And Taylor?"

"Yes?" She looks me right in the eyes.

"What ever choice you make I will support it." Mili states as the elevator doors open. Then she walks out.

'What?' I thought as I made to follow.

The way there was passed in silence. Honestly do not know what Mili meant by that though, but I do not think I should ask right now. Especially since I am about the meet the wards...will they be like everyone else? Would this just be highschool all over again?Just super power edition?

I really want some friends.

The door to the wards room opened, Mili walked in first while I started to take hesitant steps following her.

The lounge area itself had a nice looking couch and chairs with a big TV, but honestly I as just trying to distract myself a bit from the teenage super hero's that are currently staring at me.

"Wards meet Taylor Hebert, Taylor meet the wards." Mili introduced me with a smile. Though she still seems angry. "If everything goes well, she will be your new teammate. Now, Taylor I am sorry to be brief, but I need to go to speak to the Director about something important. I am sure I am leaving you in good hands though." Mili puts a hand on my shoulder real quick then leaves.

I start to get even more nervous.

'Why hasn't anyone said anything yet.' I thought.

"Hello Taylor," A teen wearing tinker tech power armor greeted. "I am Gallant," he walks up to me and stretches out an arm. "I hope we can be friends." I hesitantly shake his had.

"Y-yeah. I hope so too." I reply hesitantly.

And with that, it was like a damn broke.

"Did you really blow up the blaster wall?" a guy wearing a white clock themed costume questioned. I can see a slight blush on his face.

"Who cares about that we are finally getting another girl on the team!" A little blond girl wearing a green visor stated excitedly. She then did something strange to space and I felt like I was being hugged so I looked down and saw her looking up at me. "You are going to join right? Please... I hate being the only girl on the team." I'd imagine that she is using the puppy eye dog technique right now, even though I cant see her eyes.

"I-it seems that way." I state nervously.

"Yay!" She let go of me and smiled brightly at me.

"You know Shadow stalker is a girl too, right Vista?" A person that can only be described as beefcake questioned.

... I did not drool. Or stare... I mean it!

"She doesn't count!" Vista exclaimed. "She's a b-"

"Vista!" The beefcake chided.

"Well, she is." She crossed her arms and pouted. I twitch.

'Must resist. Must not pick her up and take her home.' I thought to myself.

Gallant looked at me strangely. The clock guy looks a bit put off that he was ignored.

"Hello Taylor, I am Aegis." The beefcake walks up to me and outstretches his arm. "The current leader of the Wards." He smiles.

"H-hello!" I state excitedly, and shake his hand. I did not stutter.

"Already making a move on the new girl Aegis?" Clock guy interrupts, causing me to let go of Aegis's hand and blush. While Aegis splutters denials.

I decided I am going to punch the clock guy at the first opportunity. Grrrrr.

"I am Clockblocker in case you didn't know." Clock guy points at himself with a oh so cheeky smile. "If you ever need a joke to brighten up your day, I am your guy."

"Sure, if your jokes were actually funny." Vista snarked.

"You wound me." Clockblock acts out getting stabbed in the heart. "You're just a little ball of sunshine arn't you? Ow!" Vista slaps Clockblocker on the back of the head so fast I barely see it.

"Don't call me little." Vista says with a touch of anger in her tone. Must be a swore spot

I make a note not to call her short.

Though it must be nice to have people you can joke around with.

But something got me curious~.

"Soo... I take it Shadow Stalker is not well liked?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Well.. she can be a bit abrasive." Gallant said with a slight hesitation.

"She is a bitch." Clockblacker stated.

"Clockblocker!" The Wards leader chided.

"Just saying the truth." Clockblock states with a shrug.

"She generally rude to everyone and is almost always angry." Vista says with a sigh.

"She isn't really that bad..." Aegis tries to defend the wayward teammate.

"Yeah... she is worse." Clockblocker

This... honestly does not sound to promising if someone like that is in the wards.

But... the Wards seem nice so far. Would I be able to get close to them like they seem to each other right now?

I start shifting nervously.

"So Taylor... are you a changer?" Gallant asks, trying to change the topic to a different one.

"Kinda!" I state excitedly. Glad for the topic change.

"So is that why you are all..." Clockblocker pauses and looks me over. "Pink?"

"Nope. I just woke up that way. But I can do something like this." I make a tiny, cute nose on my face and make my hair blob look more like hair.

I then punch, stretching my arm out until it touches the couch that was father away.

The Wards were rather surprised. Clockblocker let out a whistle.

"Though I think this is just a quirk of my new biology though." I state as I retract my arm.

"So... you are stuck like that?" Gallant asked, picking up on the tidbit I slipped.

"Yep!" I say cheerfully.

"You are ok with that?" Gallant looks contemplative.

"Yeah, I get some neat bonuses at the cost of never being normal Taylor again."

I conjure a candy bar out of thin air to make my point. Surprising everyone.

"Candy?" I offer.

"So, you are super stretchy and can have candy when ever you want?" Clockblocker asked somewhat giddy. "Are you single?"

My eye twitched.

But before I could respond Vista slapped Clockblocker on the head again.

"Down boy." Vista stated with a condescending tone. The others chuckled a bit.

"Actually, I think my powers are manipulating a form of energy that no one heard of in order to do things." I state, making the candy bar disappear since I wasn't in the mood for it.

Then I concentrate and make a tiny ball of pink ki in one hand.

"From making myself stronger, faster and more durable. To making things explode and healing." I explain.

Clockblocker got quiet at the last part.

"What can you heal?" He asked, sounding serious. Which surprised me enough I blinked and looked at him.

"Right now, only small stuff, like cuts and bruises." He seemed to deflate at that. "But with practice I could probably heal a lot more." I dissipate the ki ball. "Why?"

Clockblocker seems to hesitate. "It's nothing... right now." Gallant looks at him understandingly. "Just thought I should ask." He stated with a somewhat forced smile.

After that we just continued making some small talk and moved towards the living room. I asked how they enjoyed the Wards, and they responded rather positively, even going so far and say that they wouldn't trade it for the world. Even putting up with this Shadow Stalker they talked about.

Apparently Shadow Stalker is probationary Ward, and before that she was a violent vigilantly.

So she is kinda a unique case then.

Due to the friendly atmosphere I found myself opening up more to the Wards. Even going so far the making a few bad jokes. Though I suffered some good natured teasing for it.

Is this what it is like having friends again? I had to ask my self.

Though I was a little put out that they never unmasked themselves, but it is understandable since I am technically not a Ward yet.

"Taylor Hebert?" A female voice called out. Causing me to turn to her.

"Yes?" I ask the apparent PRT agent.

"Sorry to cut this short, but the Director would like to see you now." The female agent stated.

"Ok." I say, getting up from the couch.

I say good bye to the Wards and receive a hug from Vista again. Then follow the PRT agent silently.

I can't help but get a foreboding feeling.

"Here." The PRT agent opens the door where Piggot is and I enter.

I see not dad looking kinda lost, and Mili looking Stoic. I do not see Armsmaster anywhere, but I have a feeling he just left on patrol.

Director Emily Piggot looked even more unhappy.

"Taylor come in and have a seat, please."

"O-ok." I say hesitantly, picking up on the mood.

Mili gave me an encouraging smile as I went tot he empty chair.

"Before we begin, you will need to sign these NDA forms." Piggot calmly stated.

Mili grabbed them and handed them to me and not dad.

Now I am getting worried.

"Sure." I agree anyway.

Not dad also signs his and Mili collects them and gives them to the Director.

Piggot takes them and lets out a sigh.

"Miss Hebert, on the behalf of the PRT and Protectorate I would like to apologize." Piggot stated, folding her hands in front of her.

"What for?" I question, having a sinking feeling in my gut.

"For Shadow Stalkers actions on the three months she has been a part of the Wards."

'Shadow Stalker... An abrasive personality, a bitch and a bully. Someone that apparently knows me, someone that the PRT would have to apologize for... someone that most likely goes to my school. School, probably direct involvement in my bullying. Three months the bulling calmed down. Can rule out the hanger ons due to the fact they would not apologize if it was nothing major. One of the trio. Not Emma, not the right build, not Madison, same problem. Sophia Hess.' My hand tightens on the chair rest.

"Sophia Hess is Shadow Stalker." I state, eerily calm.

I surprise Piggot a bit but she quickly composed herself.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Why." I not so much asked but stated.

"Because her luck ran out and her actions came to light in a bad way." Piggot starts, getting my meaning. "She and her little band filled your locker with biological waste and were planning on pushing you in it. Unfortunately for her, the janitor caught them red handed and brought them to the principle's office. It seems that the principal there would allow a student to get bullied for a year and bury any evidence but would not tolerate defacing school property." Piggot states in disgust.

'They were planning on enclosing me in a bio-hazard?' I shivered.

They were not stopping, they were just waiting for me to let down my guard.

Wait.. how do they know all of that?

"How do you know all of that?" I question.

"The principle actually called since Sophia and her friends were suspended from school." Piggot leans back in her chair a bit. "And since Miss Militia brought up your bulling which puts her character witness in question, Sophia is currently in a holding cell while we investigate. So far I do not like what we found."

"What is going to happen now?"

Piggot sighs again. "I assume you mean what is going to happen to Shadow Stalker." I nod my head. "Shadow Stalker is more than likely going to be transfered somewhere far out of the way and Sophia Hess is going to end up in Juvy. As our investigation will bring up things that Winslow would rather stay buried, heads will roll there. But you should understand something Taylor." Piggot looks at me right in the eyes. "This must be handled quietly."

"So... I should just allow them to get away with it?" I twitch at the thought.

"No, they will not get away with it. Heads are going to roll at Winslow. But Shadow Stalkers involvement must be kept quiet. Something like this would set back the Wards program." Piggot States.

Not Dad looks like he is getting angry and is about to say something.

"I see." I simply state, stopping not dad from speaking.

"You will of course be compensated and will get a transfer to Arcadia. Even if you choose not to join the Wards."

I...

* * *

You had a surprising good time at the PRT, even gaining budding relationships that may turn into friendships. And now it was revealed to you who Shadow Stalker is.

What do you choose?

[]Accept. Join the Wards, they seem friendly and showed that they did not like Sophia at all. The trio is being punished and you won.

[]Ask for some time to think.

[]Write-in


	8. Chapter 8

[X]Accept. Join the Wards, they seem friendly and showed that they did not like Sophia at all. The trio is being punished and you won.

* * *

I decide to join the Wards. They were friendly and seem like good people.

Plus, Vista seems like she could use a girl for a friend... girlfriend?

Not to mention the fact that someone in authority is actually on my side and doing something!

'Though I wonder if it is because I have power now...' I shake off that thought.

"Ill join the Wards." I give Piggot a bright smile.

She let out a sigh of relief... huh.

"It would take awhile for the paper work to get sorted but you will be able to attend Arcadia tomorrow." She straightened up like she was getting ready to lecture someone. "As for that, most of the other Wards only go half days using a work force program in order to for them to help keep their secret identities and still be able to be called on for emergencies. As you will have no secret identity, you may choose whether you want to go the full day, or do the same as the other Wards." Piggot stated.

Hmm, a full day filled with the fun of highschool and the opportunities that awaits or a half day?

* * *

Choose:

[]Full day. (Your dad would want this.)

[]Half day.

* * *

But there is something that is bothering me.

"Sophia had a full day though, didn't she?" I questioned.

"The program was not yet set up at Winslow. Plus, she was the only Ward there so it was not needed." Piggot answered.

'That makes sense.' I thought.

"Taylor Hebert." Piggot stated with conviction.

"Y-yes?!" I stutter a bit.

"Welcome to the Wards. Your scheduled will start tomorrow."

"Yes! ... um Ma'am?" I tried to play it cool after my excited little outburst. By Mili's silent chuckles and Piggot actually cracking a smirk... I know I failed.

Even not dad cracked a smile.

'So embarrassing.' I tried to hide my blush with my arms.

"Miss Militia will escort you two out." Piggot stated, clearly dismissing me and not dad.

"Have a good rest of the day Director Piggot." I say as I get up to follow Mili.

Not dad followed behind.

I heard Piggot sigh again. "You too Taylor."

They walk on the way out was silent, but that is ok. I make sure to put my hoodie back up to mask my features though.

"Well, this is were we part ways." Mili said as we came to a stop by a door near the lobby. "It was nice meeting you Taylor."

I hug her again. "It was nice meeting you too, Mili." I surprised her with the nickname.

"Mili?" She asked with amusement when I let her go.

" Um..." Oops, I called her Mili out loud. "ItwasnicemeetingyouandthankyouforeverythingbutIgottogo, bye!" I say as I opened the door and left in a rush.

Bad mind, embarrassing me in-front of hero's!

I did catch not dad chuckling and him saying his goodbyes though.

I make sure not to run into anyone, which was easy since I can sense where everyone is, and open the front doors to the PRT tower excitedly.

When I felt fresh air after exiting the building, I stand there, with what was probably the best smile I had in ages, half waiting for not dad and half just feeling excited for whats to come.

And then I hear a click of a camera...

My eyes shot open and I finally noticed the crowd staring at me. My hood pulled down from the rush.

'Oops.' I thought, shuffling shyly.

"Come on Taylor, the truck is this way." Not dad said as he caught up to me.

"R-right." I say quietly. Pulling my hood back up and quickly following not dad through the crowd.

We made it to the truck in peace, thankfully.

"I guess we both will have to get used to something like that." Not dad stated as he unlocked the truck.

"Y-yeah." I say nervously getting in the truck. I still have a smile though.

The drive was mostly met in silence except for the faint sound of the engine. I could tell Not dad wanted to say something, but neither of us knew how to start a conversation.

We are finally home.

* * *

You made it home after a rather exciting day and no one died! Yet. Now, how do you want to spend the rest of the day?

Choose 4 actions:

[]Socialize: Danny

[]Go to the boardwalk and get ice-cream in celebration for your joining of the Wards!( chance of a random encounter)

[]Look for a secret lair... I mean hideout. Secret lair's are for bad guys only.(chance of a random encounter)

[]Training: What skill?

[] Got a better idea or want to combined some options? Write-in


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Removed all voting options since this honestly isn't the place for voting. Sorry. If you would like to vote please visit the sufficient velocity thread.

Tick-tock

The clock continues to count the seconds as not dad and I sit in the living room in silence. Neither of us are very social people, at least I was not before the change. But this is a conversation that me and not dad need to have.

Tick-tock

I see him, opening his mouth and closing it. His expression going through a variety of emotions as he tries and fails to say anything to me.

I am not much better in that regard.

Tick-tock

As I sit on the comfy chair I made from the old chair we had, I take a moment to reflect on this day. It was all in all an emotional roller coaster. Turns out that I am not used to the more extreme level of emotions that my new body produces.

Yes, a new body. Something I already decided to accept.

Tick-tock

It comes with a lot of benefits. Money is no concern when you can just make what you need. Food is not a concern when you can just conjure it out of nothing.

But I did not know that before.

Tick-tock

He was probably angry that I took such a change lightly. But I could not help getting caught up in the happiness I felt. The giddiness I felt when I realized what the change meant.

The fact that I would never be regular old Taylor again. The fact that I have the power to make a difference.

Tick-tock

But it all comes down to power doesn't it? I have it in spades. No matter what I did people would be after me for it.

And Since I have no secret identity, nor would I ever be able to get one. I have no doubts that the villains would go after my father. As Director Piggot said, it was bound to happen.

No matter what I choose to do.

Tick-tock

If I became a rogue, selling things I transmute, or maybe doing children's parties. Someone would have came after me for that power.

If I became a villain, stealing candy from a baby or just plain having fun doing whatever I felt like. People would be after me.

Tict-tock

Now I am going down the path of a hero. Which is a lot more dangerous than people realize. But not dangerous to me.

After all, if that note was true... I am neigh unkillable.

'And... immortal.' I shake that thought out of my head. Not dad looks at me, still going through the motions of trying but failing to say anything.

That is something that I will need to deal with later, there is something I need to deal with now.

The silence continues.

Tict-Tock

I need to decide what to do with not dad... screw it. I can't keep automatically doing that to ignore the problem and hope it goes away. I need to decide what to do with my father.

With no secret identity, villains with a grudge against me would go after him. It happened to New Wave; A movement that tried to advocate not having secret identities and being held accountable for your actions as a cape.

The movement died when one of their members was killed in her own home.

Which is why having no secret identity is a bad thing when you have family. Especially when I have no way to protect him, and he would not be able to protect himself from the enemies that I would make as a Ward.

'At least... not yet.' I thought, sneaking a glance towards dad. He closed his eyes, and looks contemplative.

I might find a way later, but later might not be soon enough.

Tick-tock

I wonder if it is for the best that our father and daughter relationship is this broken. It would make cutting ties with him hurt less...

'No.' I thought. 'No it wont.' I let out a sigh.

But it would be for the best though. If I make people think that I do not care for him anymore, the villains would see that going after him is pointless.

'After all, if it wont hurt your target, what would be the point of needlessly kidnapping someone.' I thought. 'Or killing them for that matter...'

I take a deep breath and calm down. That line of thinking leads to bad things.

Tick-tock

Though, now that I am able to think back on it calmly, I understand why he got so angry.

I after all, I was ok with a strange cat changing me so fundamentally. I didn't even think about it at the time. Except for that breakdown... but since I understand why his anger got the better of him and it was established that I am Taylor in a new pink bubble gum body, that should be fine on that end.

But the real question is, do I want to forgive him? I mean, I understand his reason but the words hurt me deeply.

The answer surprisingly was yes.

After all, what is one slip up to the years of memories I have of him being a good father to me?

After all, what is a couple of years of neglect compared the the thirteen plus years of memories of being a happy family?

But I will never forget.

Tick-tock

Being able to forgive him is one of the reasons why I should push him away. This is the best way to protect him... after all I care for him.

Since I care for him, villains would go after him.

Since villains would go after him... I... am afraid of what I would do to the villains. I am afraid that no one could even stop me.

But I am sure the PRT has protocols when something like this happens. Not all Wards would have a happy family life after all.

With that in mind, I straighten up and brace myself for what I am about to say.

"Taylor," He says, interrupting me before I could speak. "I am sorry."

... What?

"I have not been there for you in when you needed me." He sighs and looks at me regretfully. " When your mother died I was shattered... I only focused on my work and making sure you have a roof over your head and ignored everything else."

... I stare at him silently as he continues.

"I missed so much," he lets out a sad laugh. "I didn't even notice you were being bullied at school, or your failing grades, or you becoming more withdrawn."

"I never told you..." I find myself saying quietly. "I even went out of my way to hide it from you."

"Doesn't matter," he states, "as a father I should have noticed." He lets out a sigh.

"But..." I start to say.

"It is not your fault Taylor." Dad interrupts, guessing what I was about to say. "The only one who is at fault here is me."

"I.."

"Taylor, I am the one that neglected you. I am the one that broke a promise I made to myself when Annette died and lost my temper with you!" He says, his voice slowly getting louder as he speaks. His fists start clenching in anger.

I flinch and all that built anger of his vanished in an instant, only to be replaced with sorrow.

"It happened again..." Danny said silently. "Taylor... I am sorry." He says softly as he laid his head on the palms of his hands.

I didn't say anything... I need to stick with my plan. This is fine... I need to push him away.

"Taylor," he starts to say, "if you are willing to give me another chance, I promise that I will do the best I can to make this up too you." He takes his head out of his hands and looks at me. "But I will understand if you do not want to be around me anymore." He says with a resigned tone. " I am sure we can arrange something with the PRT. I will still be your legal guardian on paper until your eighteen though."

He stares at me in resignation, prepared for whatever choice I make.

* * *

I stare at him for the longest time. Preparing myself to cut ties with him for his own good.

But I found myself saying something entirely different.

"I am willing to give us another chance... Dad."

I look down to the floor awkwardly. Not meeting his bright eyes, or wanting to see how relieved he was when I said it. It kinda makes me feel ashamed...

'If I went through with my plan... how would he have took it?' I thought, staring at my feet. 'He would have took it poorly... just like he took moms death poorly.' I quickly shake that thought out of my head.

"Thank you Taylor." I try to ignore how relived his voice sounded. He was really prepared for the worst... wasn't he?

I only give him a small smile in return.

'For better or worse, he will always be my father.'

I know the risks are great, but the way he brightened up actually makes it worth it.

I just need to be prepared... prepared when a villain is stupid enough to hurt my father.

After awhile we just sit there in each others presence, watching something stupid on TV.

We must have sat their silently for an hour at least... trying to repair what was broken will take a lot of time. Something I am willing to do.

But it would have to be in small steps... ignoring everything that has happened and pretending everything is ok is not the best way to go. I already tried that before.

Tick-Tock

I let out a small sigh. I really hope something happens, sitting here and not saying anything to each-other is extremely awkward.

RingRingRing!

I jump at the sound of the phone ringing, silently grateful for the interruption, I tell dad that I will answer it. He only nods his head in conformation.

'He seems into the stupid TV show...' I thought as I got out of the comfy chair. 'Must be a man thing... I mean really? The show is about a case 53 platypus with chain saw hands fighting a mysterious organization that wants to kill the worlds first super hero. Who in their right mind came up with that, and who the hell would watch something like that?'

I start walking quickly towards the house phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I say to myself as the obnoxious ringing continues. Walking slightly faster, nearing a small jog.

"Hello, Hebert residence, Taylor Hebert speaking." I state as soon as I pick up the phone. Awkwardly placing it around what is supposed to be my ear...

"Taylor?" A female voice asks. "Are you ok? Your voice sounds... different."

"I am ok... just... I am ok." I say unhelpfully, as I have no idea how to bring up my changes over the phone.

Given the fact that I do know the voice over the phone... but I could be wrong about who it is.

"Oh! I forgot... Its me Julia." Julia finally introduces herself.

"Hello!" I say cheerfully, brightening up already from having a friend to speak too.

Honestly, If someone said I would become friends with her a couple of months back I wouldn't have believed them. After all, Julia was technically one of the hanger ons that the trio attracted. But she never really did anything to me and was always disinterested in the entire thing. So when the trio seemed like they were backing off from bulling me she confronted me. It was in that encounter that we learned that we have somethings in common and we just started to talk to each other. And now we are friends, simple as that.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She said with a bit of mirth.

I think back to my conversation with dad...

"Kinda..." I say with a bit of a sadness leaking in my tone. Remembering what I almost did.

"Did something happen today?" She asked, picking up my tone. "Is that why you weren't at school today?"

"Yes..." I look at my pink hand. "Something did happen today, sorry I didn't come to school today."

"I-Its ok!" She stutters a bit nervously. "It was better that you did not come today."

Why would it... oh, the locker. That was just a prank though right? It is not like they would think about pushing me in there right?

'...' I thought silently as I imagined what would have happened at school, especially if they did try to push me in the locker. 'Yeah... it was for the best that I didn't go to school today.'

Exploding Winslow in a fit of panic induced rage came to mind.

"Taylor?" Julia's voice broke me out of my increasingly depressing and destructive thoughts.

"I'm here!" I exclaim in surprise. "Sorry, I was just thinking what would have happened if I went to school today... what I would have done about my locker." My tone became darker as I mentioned the locker.

"Y-You know about that?" Julia asks, a bit unnerved about my tone.

"I feel like ice-cream!" I abruptly exclaimed, shifting the topic away from that. "You want to meet up and go to that one ice-cream place in the Boardwalk?"

After all, it would be easier for me to explain in person. Plus, ice-cream~.

"Sure." She answers surprised.

So we decided where to meet, said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I am starting to get nervous about this, we rarely ever hung out before I changed, and now... I just hope I don't loose a friend because of this. I have too few of them.

'Damn it Emma.' I thought angrily at the cause of me not having friends.

But it does not matter anymore since she will never bring me down again.

I still want to punch her for throwing years of our friendship in my face and then spitting on it. But she would probably die so that is a bad Idea. Bad Taylor... no punching the bitch even though she deserves it.

At least until I get better control over my strength.

'Now how to leave without this getting... awkward.' I thought to myself as I started to go back to the living room.

"Hey dad!" I shout a little to get his attention. "I am going out to meet a friend and get ice-cream!"

"Ok..." Dad says as he looks at me a bit funny. How rude... of course I have friends! "Be..." he hesitates, probably thinking about my changes, "careful out there."

" I will!" I exclaim with a fist pump. "I will punch anyone who tries something with me!"

"That is what I am afraid of..." He mutters.

I pretend to not have heard it and quickly gather my things. Making sure to put my super secret disguise hoodie over my head, I leave the house filled with nervous energy!

I made sure to make my face look as human as possible at least, so at a distance no one will probably notice anything strange about me... until I get up close.

I decide to run instead of taking the bus. More to test how fast I can, and more to the fact that I do not think I could get tired anymore... or sweat for that matter.

I started to run past some cars, so really... it took me no time at all to get near the tourist trap known as the boardwalk.

I slow down before I even get there though. And walk the rest of the way, after making sure my hoodie is still on my head.

I do not want a repeat of last time.

It took awhile, with avoiding any gawkers, but I managed to spot my friend.

If I could describe my friend in one word... it would be average; long brown hair cut near her shoulder blades, not wearing anything fancy like jewelery or something like that. Just tank top and blue jeans with a jacket tied to her waist... the weather must not be chilly, I cant really tell because cold doesn't bother me anymore.

'Well... enough stalling.' I thought and then took a deep breath to calm myself. 'Time to make or break a friendship.'

With courageous resolve I walk straight up to Julia, who did not notice me as she was playing around on her cellphone, and greet her cheerfully!

"Hello!"

She abrubtly stops what she was doing and closes her cellphone and looks at me. Her eyes widen as she looks me up and down, seemingly on the verge of panic as she noticed my unnatural pinkness. She starts to breath heavily and looks like she is about to scream.

"Julia calm down its me! Taylor!" I exclaim franticly, trying to calm her down with a not so small amount of panic.

I do not need a debut of accidentally making my friend scream!

"Really?" she abruptly calms down and stares at me suspiciously.

'Was she just acting panicked?!' I though with surprise.

"Yes." I say with growing confidence. "Remember on the phone when I told you something happened today?"

"Yes." She says, still eying me suspiciously and giving me a once over again. This time she with a small blush... huh.

"This is what happened." I say gesturing to my glorious new pink body. "I woke up pink."

"More than that apparently." Julia says then smirks. A smirk that fills me with a tiny amount of dread. "We are going to need to take you shopping to find better cloths for you." She pokes me on the chest.

"What?!" I exclaimed! I really do not like shopping.

I do not really need to go shopping anyway... but something tells me to keep that little tidbit a secret from her.

"We will worry about that later Taylor." She stated, looking at my chest, and then gained an impish smile. "Soooo... besides growing a couple of cup sizes and gaining a new color, what else can you do?"

I cross my arms over my chest subconsciously and then look towards the ground, shuffling shyly.

"Well... the best way to describe what I can do is yes."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes." I repeat again, this time with more confidence.

"Ok... sorry for teasing you." she lets out a small chuckle. "What can you do really?"

"Well... I can."

I start listing every power I found out I could do, her eyes started to get really wide only to get pensive when I mentioned about my healing ability.

That would be something I should ask about later... I have a feeling it is important.

"Well..." Julia finally says after a moment of silence. "You certainly won the power lottery."

Yeah I apparently did. The cat said so.

"Anyway... after the day I have I really feel like I need ice-cream." I say, changing the subject. I noticed a crowd was starting to gather around us again.

"But..." she starts to say before I interrupt her by grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of the ice-cream place in a hurry.

My disguise is not full proof!

She lets out a small yelp of surprise but just goes with the flow.

Of course moving quickly and not really paying attention caused me to bump into someone.

That someone was a blond girl with green eyes and cute freckles, who promptly fell on her ass.

"Ow." The blond groans on the ground.

"Here let me help you up!" I exclaimed, letting go of Julia's hand and not noticing how she looked at her hand then sighed, and reached down to help the poor blond girl I ran over up.

"Thanks." The blond muttered as she grabbed the hand I offered.

It was then that she finally looked at me and went rigid, her eyes becoming wide as saucers.

"Are you ok?" I ask, a bit worried.

My appearance isn't that shocking is it?

"Y-yeah! Everything is fine!" She said, nearly shouting in her nervousness.

"Are you sure your ok?" Julia asked in a odd tone causing me to blink and look at her.

Huh... she must be upset that we are at the ice-cream place yet.

"Yes, I am." The blond said with some infliction, shooting Julia a small glare. Then she turned back to me and flinched in pain.

"You don't look ok." I said, worried about the blonds health.

"Its nothing, just a headache!" The blond says sharply, causing Julia to glare at her.

I wave Julia off and look at the blond in concern.

"If you want I can try to heal you." I say to the blond.

I think I can do it... just need to stay focus and calm down.

"Yes...please." The blond finally said after looking me in the eyes for a good while.

"Ok." I mutter and take a deep breath to calm down and focus.

It took a few more calming breaths but soon the world opened up to my senses once again.

And the girl I am about to heal has the weird dual life energy thing going on like Mili has.

I keep the shock from appearing on my face as I deaden all emotional reactions.

'She is a parahuman.' I thought, somewhat conflicted about the breach of privacy I just did. Civilian identities are a big thing after all. 'Doesn't matter right now... I just wont tell anyone.'

With that minor personal conflict out of the way, I get to work gathering and mixing my energies together in my palm.

My palm started to glow bright pink of course. And without further adieu, I place my palm directly on top of the smaller girls head.

She was enveloped in a bright pink light for a few seconds until it died down.

"Feeling better?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Her life energy seems a lot more healthy now as well. I would imagine that she never felt as healthy in her life as she does now.

The blond took her head out of her hand and stares at it blinking. Then she stared at me then she went back to staring at her hand then back to me. Then she smiled a beaming smile that could only be described as fox-like. It was like she was just took the last cookie in the cookie jar with her grumpy roommate none the wiser.

"Better?" The blond stated, her smile becoming even more sincere. "I never felt this good in my entire life. Thank you."

I look towards the ground and started shuffling shyly with my hands behind my back.

Julia twitches for some strange reason.

"You're welcome." I muttered. Not used to sincere gratitude.

"I am Lisa by the way." Lisa introduced herself.

"Taylor." I state then smiled at her.

"Julia." Julia huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

There was a pause as Lisa shuffled around in her purse, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here." Lisa said as she held out a piece of paper. "This is my number, I am sure we can be great friends."

"Really?" I ask, taking the paper and staring at it.

For some reason Julia looks a little put out. She is probably just jealous about me making another friend.

'She shouldn't worry about that, I think ill buy her ice-cream.' I nod to myself with that thought. My plan to make sure my friend is happy is set.

"Yep, we are friends now!" The blond chirped a bit before giving Julia a sly knowing grin.

The Lisa abruptly hugs me out of no where, causing me to freeze and Juila's mouth to open.

"I know that you are probably lost and confused right now but hang in there Taylor." Lisa whispers to me, causing me to actually be confused. "If you ever need someone to talk to do not hesitate to call me."

"Wha-?" I start to ask before she abruptly ended the hug.

Julia looked like she was about to say something before she was cut off as well by the blond.

"Well I think I interrupted your date long enough." The blond says, causing Julia to splutter and blush bright red, then she swings her arms behind her back and grins. "I should leave before your girlfriend tries to rip my head off." Lisa starts walking away. "See you around Taylor!" The blond says, nonchalantly waving behind her as she leaves.

... I could only stare at her back in utter confusion. What did she mean by a girlfriend?

"Lisa is strange." I finally say causing Julia to look at me strange.

"Yes... yes she is Taylor." Julia said then sighed.

I have a feeling that she was going to say something else there. And there are people who stopped what they were doing and stood there staring at us... no staring at me.

I reached up at the top of my head only to find my hood pulled down... again.

"..." I stand there in silence, staring at where Lisa left long enough for Julia to start getting worried about me and sighed. "Lets just go get some ice-cream." I say with a tone of resignation, then turned and started to walk again. A moment later Julia followed.

I never bother putting my hood back on. So much for my super disguise.

* * *

Lisa P.O.V

There is no one that I absolutely hate more than Coil. That is one absolute fact in this world. Not only does he point a literal gun to my head but he has me recruit a team to play super villain. So of course... my team is messed up.

Well, pretty much every parahuman is messed up in some way. Why else would grown men and women parade around in spandex and fight each other? Shouting speeches and quips like they are in some sort of comic book?

I let out a sigh and continue my little walk around the Boardwalk.

'At least I make the spandex look good.' I thought to myself with a smile. That was a small concession from the predicament I found myself in..

If I am going to be force to play this little game of cops and robbers, I will make sure to do it in style. And at the end of it, I will bring Coil down.

Right now though, like every human being needs once and awhile, I take a break.

Of course that just means I go out for a walk in my old stomping grounds from my days as a petty thief and watch people pass by. People watching sorta became a hobby of mine ever since I got my powers. It kept me safe more than once when I ran away from my home because my parents that saw me as nothing but a meal ticket.

Honestly, that is another reason why I hate Coil. He is just like my parents, only ten times worse. Like the fact that he would not hesitate to make me his "pet" if I ever become less useful to him not drugged up to the gills.

I stopped and felt my body shudder in disgust thinking about that asshole, and what he would do to me if he thought he could get away with it.

I wave off some passerby that shown concern. Making a mental note to give the police an anonymous tip regarding him. Bastard only showed concern about me because he has a thing for underage blonds.

I honestly love and hate my power. My power makes it very easy to read people, find out their darkest secrets like the fact that boy over there is in the ABB and currently cheating on his girlfriend who is stalking the girl that he is cheating on her with.

I make another mental note to give the police an anonymous tip about that girl. Yanderes are scary as fuck.

But yeah... my power is bullshit. I get information from people through their body language, their expressions, when they talk or just staring at them. All I need to do is piece together the clues they unwittingly provide and presto! Sherlock Holmes taking up to the eleventh.

And that is why I hate it. There is a thing called knowing too much. There are somethings I really, really would not want to know about a person. Like their sex life... uhg.

I felt my face twist in disgust at the thought of that.

So yeah... my power has its benefits and draw backs. Take for for example that I just ran into a freaking soft wall and fell on my ass because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"Ow." I groan, I just know that is going to be sore for awhile.

"Here let me help you up!" The wall I apparently ran into said. Really... what the hell is that girl made of?

'Well, may as well see who I ran into.' I take the offered hand and open my eyes.

I just found out why those A.I's in that stupid TV show love to say does not compute when looking at that platypus. Damn Alec and his TV hogging ways.

'What is she?' I asked myself. I felt my body go rigid and my eyes go wide.

"Are you ok?" The thing asked.

Her eyes are pitch black with red irises, her skin is a light shade of pink and she is wonder if her appearance is that shocking?! Really?!

Not human. Unknown life form.

Thank you power for chiming that in! That makes me feel a lot better!

So I ignore that because my power can be wrong, obviously this girl is a case 53 who happened to get lucky with her appearance.

After all, you could do worse then being an apparent pink bombshell with creepy eyes...eyes that feel like they are staring into my very soul.

Can crush my hand easily, could kill me easily. Her body stretches.

"Y-yeah! Everything is fine!" I find myself almost shouting. Damn it power! You made me show fear!

"Are you sure you're ok?" The brown haired girl asked.

Is not really concerned about me. Is getting upset that I am taking up the pink girls attention.

Great... just what I need. A jealous girlfriend after me.

"Yes, I am!" I couldn't keep a little anger from slipping in my tone. I continue to stare at the pink girl and decide to push my power further.

Not a case 53. Does not show signs of being one. No memory loss. Not a human.

Not that again! I shelve that and try again.

Made of an unknown substance. Substance can change shape easily. Just woke up like this today. Not human.

With a great amount of willpower I force that line of thought away. I can already feel the pain of pushing my power to hard.

Fragile mind-state. Prone to extreme emotional shifts. Can punch a giant crater in the ground, unconsciously controlling the amount of strength she uses. Lives in a world filled of cardboard... super girl? Not human.

Yes! Finally something useful and oh shit. That... that sounds really, really bad. And the pain came full force. Fuck!

"You don't look ok." The creepy eyed girl said with worry.

Is sincerely worried about me.

... But... I- I could cry if I wasn't worried about the implications of her ever mentally breaking.

Why the hell is she worried about a complete stranger?!

Loner. Suffered at the hands of a vicious bulling campaign. Does not have many friends. Does not like seeing people in pain.

"Its nothing, just a headache!" I say a bit sharper then I intended and she flinched a bit.

Shit. Stupid headache!

Flinches when she thinks someone is angry at her. Recently was betrayed by someone she trusted the most. Was yelled at by an ill temper father.

Well thank you pink girl's father! That was an absolute wonderful idea! Yell at the girl that can punch fucking craters in the ground!

"If you want I can try to heal you." Pinkie said, waving off her girlfriend's righteous anger.

That caused me to go still and stare at her. Fuck it, in for a penny in for a pound. So I push my power more.

Can manipulate an unknown energy source. Can use it to heal, or can make it explode.

Thats just peachy! Ow, my head.

Has not healed anyone before. Believes she can do it. Wants to help me. Feels like she needs to help me. Does not want to go back to being her old useless self.

...

Well... there is only one answer I can say to that.

"Yes.. please." I say with a great deal of pain.

Then it was like a switch happened and the world tilted. The pink girl opened her eyes I could tell something changed. Though the widening of her eyes for a bit told me something that might either be good or bad.

Is able to tell I am a parahuman. Is able to sense where my powers are. My powers are alive. The cycle is in danger.

'What cycle?!' I thought to myself before I was hit by the biggest pain wave yet.

'What was I thinking about again? Why is there a palm on top of my head?'

Then everything went pink.

When the light died down... I have honestly never felt better.

"Feeling better?" The pinkette asked. Though she already knew the answer to that. I could tell.

I couldn't help but stare at my hand and then her... I just know something changed. I know I should be worried about it, but I just felt giddy. Like a constant pressure that I did not even know about just vanished.

Body fully restored to optimum compacity. Body enhanced. I can use my powers freely without worrying about pain. I can turn off my powers if I want to.

"Better?" I question her and then gave her a sincere smile. "I never felt better in my entire you!"

Aw... she is adorable shuffling shyly like that. At the same time sad because this reaction was caused by her never being sincerely thanked before. Maybe I should hunt down the bitches that bullied her?

"You're welcome." She mutters. Well, time to break the ice!

"I am Lisa by the way." I introduce myself.

"Taylor." She says and I smile at her.

"Julia." Huh, forgot about the jealous girlfriend. Oh, well.

I start to shuffle around in my purse as soon as the introductions were out of the way. Aha! Found what I was looking for. I pull out a pen and paper and wrote my number on it. I have a feeling it would be a good idea to keep in contact with Taylor.

"Here."I say, holding out a piece of paper. "This is my number, I am sure we can be great friends."

I hate manipulating her using the "friend" word so she would take it, but I honestly believe we can become friends.

"Really?" Taylor asked but didn't expect me to answer.

I saw the jealous girlfriend start to huff and puff so I couldn't help but give her a sly grin.

"Yep, we are friends now!" I chirped. Teasing that "girlfriend" like this is rather entertaining.

Then I abruptly hugged Taylor in front of her.

"I know that you are probably lost and confused right now but hang in there Taylor." I whisper to her."If you ever need someone to talk to do not hesitate to call me."

After all... I am actually worried about her mental health, if what my power says is true... she almost snapped today. And the city almost went bye bye.

"Wha-?" She squeaks and I end the hug. I make sure to pull down her hood.

She needs to build more self confidence about her looks, honestly.

Julia looks like she is about to say some pretty rude things about me, well then.

"Well I think I interrupted your date long enough." I say, causing the brunette to splutter and blush bright ! Then I swing my arms to my back and grin. "I should leave before your girlfriend tries to rip my head off." I start walking away. "See you around Taylor!" I nonchalantly wave at her when I walk away.

I have a feeling things are only going to be looking up for me from here on out.

* * *

Taylor P.O.V

The rest of the way to the ice cream parlor was uneventful and went by in silence. If you discount the gawkers that is.

Well, I may as well get used to the staring since this is how I will look like for the rest of my life. The whispers though... the whispers are annoying.

'Having super hearing is a curse and a blessing... being able to hear people gossip about you is unsettling.' I thought with a sigh.

Especially the way some of the men were making some comments that I rather didn't hear. I almost went straight up to them to yell at them but I managed to control myself.

Though, I honestly prefer it to the lewd comments from the men, there are the ones that looked at me in suspicion or down right fear even though I did not do anything. Do other "monster" capes have to deal with something like this? They probably have it worse then me, all things considering.

That will be something I need to try and change in the future. Because that is too sad otherwise.

Though case 53s would more than likely receive more scrutiny now considering the PRT thinks I gave them a lead where they are coming from.

That will have to be something to deal with in the future since I believe that the PRT is wrong about the origin of case 53s. It is just a gut instinct that I feel.

The cat that gave me my powers felt trust worthy. Though considering my body was changed in the process it would be no surprised if the cat was able to program a' trust me I am adorable' emotion into my mind.

I felt my body shiver a little at the thought.

'Don't go there Taylor." I thought, smacking my cheeks with both my hands. 'That way leads to madness.'

An insane Majin is the last thing this world needs.

"Taylor... are you going to open the door?" Julia asked, looking at me funny.

Thats right, enough depressing thoughts it is time for ice-cream!

I can worry about things latter.

"Right, sorry... I was just thinking about some things." I respond to her and give her a small smile.

"Oh? About what?" She asked. I could tell she was curious, but...

"Nothing really important, lets just get ice cream." I answer her, opening the door to the ice-cream place.

Given that it is on the boardwalk, which in itself is tourist trap, the place is rather clean and I do not detect any small lifeforms I categorized as pests.

Though I could probably have missed something since I am not really used to my power.

I did just get it today... yeah I need ice cream.

The place wasn't really that full either. Just some couples here and there and a family of three. Of course, they stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

I Sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Julia asked.

"Its nothing..." I start to say, shifting my body around subconsciously. "I am just not used to drawing so much attention."

"Don't worry Taylor. Just give it a few weeks and I am sure people would move on to the next big thing!" Julia said enthusiastically.

I look at her and gave the impression of a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Julia says, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Ice cream?"

I allow the subject to drop, considering Julia was probably just trying to cheer me up anyway.

I do not think anyone would move on from my appearance and considering I am going to be a Ward... yeah.

All of this attention wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't twitching on the instincts that came with being bullied for a year.

...Enough depressing thoughts Taylor! It is time for ice cream, ice cream with the only friend you have!

I sigh again, causing Julia to look at me and smile reassuringly as we finally made it to the girl at the register.

Surprisingly enough, the girl... Susan, going by her name tag, look up from the magazine she was reading and... didn't react at all besides a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to Ponochii's ice cream parlor, can I take your order?" The blond said the well practiced line in complete monotone.

'Is she related to Doctor Jones?' I thought then say. "Hi! I will like a large banana split please."

"A medium strawberry twist for me." Julia says, matching Susan's tone.

If Susan took offense to that, she didn't show it.

"That would be eight dollars in total." The blond says again in monotone, then she blew a bubble from the bubble gum that she was chewing and popped it... just wow. How did she get this job?

Of course, I do not voice that out loud because that would be rude.

But I do open my purse and take out 8 silver dollar coins to pay though.

Julia looks at me and seems to be about so say something but I could guess.

"My treat." I say and smile at her. After all, it would smooth out any worries she had about me replacing her with Lisa as my friend.

She blushes and then looks away... huh, odd.

Oh, well.

"Thank you, I will have your order ready momentarily." Susan says with the same dull monotone as she gets up from her chair.

When she said momentarily she meant it. She moved rather quickly and precise and finished getting our orders in record time. They were also done perfectly... and now I know why she was hired.

"Here you are, have a nice day." Susan said before returning to her chair and started to flip through her magazine again.

"Thank you." Julia and I say at the same time and walk away in order to find a place to sit down.

We find one generally out of sight by the other customers, who finally decided to stop staring at me like I am some kind of zoo animal... honestly, it is like they never seen a pink girl before.

Julia sits down, happily licking her strawberry twist, while I set my banana split on the table. I sit down and decide to take off my hoodie. I may not feel hot,but my hoodie out lived its usefulness anyway.

So I reach down and start pulling my hoodie when I heard a rather cute squeak.

"Your not wearing a bra?!" Julia exclaims, though she manages to keep it quiet enough where the other patrons wouldn't hear, and nearly drops her icecream. Her face is absolutely crimson.

I quickly pull my hoodie back down, blushing myself. I knew I forgot something! How embarrassing~.

'But... Julia's reaction has me curious about something.' I thought and stare at her. She twitches nervously.

She is easily embarrassed... she blushed when we held hands... she got easily jealous about Lisa... Lisa thought that we were on a date and she just blushed and stammered...

'oh...' I thought as my eyes widen a bit and return to normal. '...how to go about asking...'

"Are you a lesbian?" I kinda ask and kinda blurt, causing her go stock still and pale a bit. Damnit Taylor!

"Ah.." Julia regains composure and clears her throat. " Yeah... sorry?" She looks at more nervous than before.

"Ah." I manage to say awkwardly. "I really don't have a problem with it but... I am straight you know." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

Julia sighs and gives her icecream a few more licks.

"I know..." She says dejectedly. "I always have no luck." She mumbles and I pretend not to hear it.

I start eating my banana split in the awkward silence that followed. Which continued for awhile until I noticed something strange. The icecream place is starting to fill up with a few couples here and there but... I can tell they have some martial arts background by how they move, and how their life energy feels. They almost look like military types in civilian cloths.

"Whats wrong?" Julia asks, finishing her twist, noticing that I am staring at other people for once.

"I am sure its nothing..." I answer. I really think it would be nothing, there is probably a gym near by or something. Even if they are gang members or something, I doubt that they would start anything here.

Well, I quickly finish my banana split, better safe then sorry.

"Hey Julia, do you want to take a walk in the park?" I ask. After all, these people would more than likely be after me, so if they decide to do anything at least people are normally far and between in the park.

I am confident I could at least protect Julia if anything happens.

"Sure." Julia agrees.

I am glad she is not sore about that "I am straight" thing.

So with that, we got up and left. They stared at me for a bit but honestly didn't try anything. And as we left, I could tell that they were not following me, or secretly talking on a radio or anything.

I think I might have been a little too paranoid... oh well.

Julia and I manage to catch a buss to one of the parks in the city, and I can tell there were no other suspicious people on the buss, besides someone with the strange dual life force that parahumans have. I manage not to make a scene.

Though the buss drive was still filled awkward silence between Julia and I, probably a left over from earlier incident, and I really do not know what to talk about. At least... something that wont trip a land mine or something.

"Sooo..." Julia breaks the silence. "What are you going to do with your powers?"

I blink. Did I forget to tell her?

"I am going to join the Wards." I answer her.

"Ah, thats good." Julia nods her head. "The city needs more heroes."

"Yeah." I agreed.

With that the silence returned with a vengeance!

I sigh.

"You know every time you sigh you let out a bit of happiness, right?"

I sigh again, causing Julia to giggle a bit.

"Sorry that I am not really good at this whole... social thing." I apologize.

"Thats ok... its understandable." Julia says, hesitating near the end.

'Why would she be hesitating... oh.' I thought and sighed one last time. 'The bullying...'

The PRT is going to take care of it and I am going to transfer to another school... I need to stop having that hold me back and look towards the future. Speaking of which.

"I am being transfered to Arcadia by the way." I say, deciding to break that news.

"Good for you!" Julia says, generally happy for me. "I guess this means all the Wards really do go to Arcadia."

"Nope, they don't." I say, remembering Sophia. "Anyway... we can still be friends right?"

"Of course!" Julia exclaims, a bit surprised that I would even ask that.

I give her a sincere smile, happy that I didn't loose a friend because of my change. She blushed and looked away again.

"Sorry." She mumbled, still blushing.

With that the awkward silence returned. Thankfully we finally made it to our stop, so it did not continue for long.

It was during a peaceful walk in the park I begin to notice Julia seemed to be hesitating a bit, stepping a bit behind my pace.

"Taylor..." She says and stopped walking. "About today..."

"Yes?" I question as I stop and turn to her. She seems worried about something, given how she is starting to bite her lip.

"I... I am sorry." Julia manages to say, causing me to blink.

"For what?" I ask, sorta dreading the answer.

"I couldn't stop them..." Julia states quietly. "Even when they started to fill your locker with trash..." She starts shaking. "Even if they managed to push you in, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop them." She continues to ramble on, tears started well up in her eyes. "I am such a coward... I am surprised that you would even want to be friends with me." She finishes, finally getting something off her chest that I could tell as eating away at her.

She looks ready to break down at the slightest touch. I wonder how long she was holding something like that in.

But... I forgive her. She honestly couldn't have known that those three were such psychopaths that would take things so far.

So I walk up to her and hug her, causing her to tense up.

"I forgive you." I whisper to her and rub her back gently. She relaxes in the embrace.

...Maybe a bit too much.

"Julia?" I question, a bit worried that I might have just broke my friend.

"Julia?" I say again, releasing the embrace and quickly catch her before she falls.

She fainted.

"Huh."

She fainted with a goofy looking smile on her face.

I sigh.

"Why am I so awkward?" I mumble to myself, gently picking Julia up in a bridal carry and walk to a near by bench.

It was a while until Julia finally came down from Lala land and found her head laying on my lap.

With a quick eep, she bolted up from my lap, and moved to the farthest end of the bench looking away from me. I could tell she was blushing furiously.

"Sorry." Julia apologizes after she clears her throat.

"Its ok." I say causing her to turn and look at me like I as some sort of saint. "I should have figured something like that would have happened."

She quickly looks down and sighs.

"You loose happiness every time you sigh you know." I quote her from earlier.

She sighs again. Causing us to both share a giggle.

Awkward or not, I am glad I have a friend.

After that we only walked a bit longer in the park, enjoying the scenery. Though since it started getting dark out , I made sure to see her home. Which is why I currently find myself back at home.

Opening the door quietly and shutting it, since I honestly do not want to go back to not knowing what to say to dad anytime soon, I walk silently in the house. Stopping by the living room to check up on him and tell him I am home at least, I found out that he was passed out on the couch.

'I think the day got to him as much as it did me.' I thought with a small yawn. Making sure to grab a blanket and put it on him and then head up to my room.

There are things I really need to work on. I decide to work on clearing my head and focusing more. That to me seems very important, considering how strong my emotions seem to be lately. Being able to quickly calm myself would be a great help.

With that in mind I sat down cross-legged on the floor, making sure I was comfortable, and took some deep, calming breaths. Closing my eyes.

With that I easily managed to feel the energy flowing in me.

'It seems calm, but I know if I do not keep my self in check that could easily change.' I thought, remembering some incidents I had today.

I honestly shouldn't have healed Lisa before I had a chance to practice, but she was in extreme pain and I wanted to help her because I could. I doubt there was any side-effects though. My healing only heals, that is for sure.

Speaking of which, I start focusing on my flow of energy and moving it towards the palm of my hands and open my eyes.

A soft pink glow enveloped my palms, brighting up my room. Giving me the feeling of restoration.

'I think it is mostly about my intent.' I stare at my palms silently. 'I can heal, but I need to believe I can. Which is why I managed to heal Lisa of her headache.'

The glow quickly dies out much to my frustration.

"Why... I know I should have been able to keep it up much longer..." I mutter to myself, dissatisfied on how quickly the glow went away.

'Limits.' I thought to myself. 'The cat limited my power, though considering what was said on that note, that might have been a good thing...'

I sigh.

"Only thing I can do now is practice." I say softly and continue to do that. Trying to increase the speed of which I could gather my energy.

'I wonder if I can fly though.' I thought as I continued to practice. 'It would make sense that I could. Maybe...' I stop gathering my energy towards my palms and instead focus it towards the center of my mass.

Nothing happened. Much to my disappointment.

"What am I doing wrong?!" I nearly shout, putting a palm on my face.

'Intent.' I thought, slowly taking my palm from my face. 'I just gathered energy without and intent.'

Realizing my error I tried again. This time focusing on my intent.

Much to my delight, I found myself floating off the ground.

"I can fly!" I exclaim, feeling rather giddy.

I always wanted to fly ever since I was a little girl. To be just like Alexandra.

And now, I can. I can even beat up bad guys just like her. I start giggling as I floated around the room.

'Ill have to see how fast I can go tomorrow.' I thought, and started to yawn again. 'Think ill have a quick nap.'

I float towards my bed and lay down. Falling asleep before my head hit my pillow. Only to wake up a minute later feeling fully rested and put out.

"Well... I guess this is going to be a long night." I say to myself and sigh again.

I decide to go back down stairs and cook dinner for my father.

Making sure to float all the way~.

"I wonder what I should make?" I ask myself and start humming a tune.

Don't worry, be happy.


	10. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Sadly, this quest is effectively canceled due to reasons and a vote that called for a reboot of the quest.

Majin!Taylor did not win this time.

Soooo, yeah.

But do not worry if you want more Majin!Taylor, her story isn't done. Given a sufficient amount of time to edit the chapters, write some new ones,and generally deciding where I want the plot to go myself, I will be releasing a new story for Majin!Taylor that is not a quest.

I shall call it "Taylor Hebert's Fight for the Happy Ending!"

So if your still interested in this, be sure to keep a look out. Or not, as I would probably update this one last time in order to tell people that the new story is uploaded.

Incidentally the in the new Happy End quest, Nanoha won by a clear margin.

So if you'll be interested in that, be sure to check out "Taylor's Quest for the Happy Ending! Redux" for when I start updating it either later today or tomorrow.

That is all.


End file.
